Sword Art Online: The Legend of The Black Swordsman
by RMB1949
Summary: A semi-used plot device. Kazuto is the best ranked beta tester and has a live stream watching him 24/7. See him fight for the freedom of the trapped members of the Death Game: Sword Art Online. Watch as he travels with a group of friends as erratic as they come.
1. Prolog

**AN: SO! For those reading my Justice League Naruto crossover, I am not dead but I am stuck on that story right now. Just finished SAO and all of the books and well….I didn't know you could hate and love something at the sametime. So after reading a few fanfics too I have decided to write my version of the way SAO should have gone.**

 **First things first, yes I am using the live stream idea brought about in a few other stories but I feel the best one is Worlds Apart by IF-HBomb and yes I have his permission to use the overall idea.**

 **Second is I'm not a big fan of the fairy dance arc. It just seemed rushed and kinda silly especially if I have a livestream that people can view. SO there will be no fairy dance arc and I am going to have them beat all 100 floors of Aincrad.**

 **Thirdly is that I hate, HATE, Asuna's mom in the light novels and season 2. So completely changed her character to suit the story better. Also Asuna will stay with Kirito. There will be no Black Cats guild thing either...I think. I may omit the enitery of the saint nicolas things as well. Still unsure yet on that.**

 **Sword Art Online: The Legend of The Black Swordsman**

 **Prolog**

 _My grandfather once told me something after I quit kendo training with my sister, "Often one finds destiny where one hides from it." I didn't make stock into that saying, I am mean what ten year old would? But I guess in the end he was so hard and brutal on me because he knew I would need the skills to stay alive. He must have know I was meant for something else. But did he really think it would have been that?_

"Kirito-kun!"

I turn around and find my wife standing next to me along with all of my friends. _You might think we are going out for a night on the town...well you aren't wrong per say. A night on the town, hn...never really thought about it like that._ "You guys ready," I asked; and with a nod of their heads my friends and the remaining one hundred members of the assault team grabbed their weapons.

Drawing both of my swords I prep for the final push, the final run. Today this all ends! "Before we begin I just want to say thanks to all of you," I say looking over every face of the assault team. I stop and linger on my friends, _Klein, Agil, Silica, Lisbeth._ And then she enters my view, my goddess, my life, my love, _Asuna._ "We have gotten this far, floor 95. We have all lost someone important to us. Friends, family, guild members. All because of this death game. But," I say raising my Elucidator high into the air, "we will not bow to him. We will fight until our last breath! For those who can't anymore and those who couldn't!"

Everyone began cheering and hollering while raising their weapons. Asuna grabbed my other hand, the one holding Dark Repulser, "for all those who can't and couldn't." She mimicked our saying, whispering into my ear. Turning I capture her lips once more, "we will get through this Asuna, that I promise. We will get out of this place and get married for real. We can even bring Yui with us. And we can have our second child too," I said whispering so the other players couldn't hear us. _Yui_ , neither of us could ever forget the child like AI that brought us so much joy. She was at home on the 22nd floor waiting for us to come back to her, _and just like I promised Yui we will._

"You better," Asuna growles before kissing me again. Turning to the door that stands before us, the entryway to the Ruby Palace first level, Ruby Palace Dungeon the sign above the door read. "Let's go!"

With my final cry the one hundred members of the assault team raced forward. _Forward to destiny._

* * *

 **Real World Live Stream**

"Kirito," a dark hair girl muttered while watching the one hundred players gear charge through the doorway. Her hair was cropped into a small pixie cut with bretts on each side, wearing a standard school uniform with a green ascot.

"Suguha," a taller dark haired woman who looked just like the girl, except her hair was pulled into a loose bun and she was wearing a green blouse with slacks, said while placing her hand on her shoulder. "Our Kirito and his Asuna will succeed. Promise." Without warning Suguha turned and hugged the older woman crying.

"She is just worried Midori-san," a brown haired, red skirt-suit wearing, stern faced woman said. She was standing with three others just off to the side.

Midori nodded, "I am too Yuuki-sama," she said while turning to face the other four sharing the VR stream with them.

"Midori-san," Yuuki said with a slight exasperated tone, "how many times have I asked you to call us by name?"

"I'm sorry Kyouko-san," Midori said with a light blush of embarrassment. "It's just hard to not be so formal around you is all." Yuuki Kyouko smirked and shook her head along with her husband, Shouzou wearing his normal brown suit and green tie, and their son ,Kouichirou wearing a blue version of his father's suit.

"We aren't the emperor's family or anything Mrs. Kirigaya," Kouichirou said with a smile. "Plus we are kinda related now right?"

All three of the attending parents smirked at that, _of course Kirito would go and get married without a care in the world_ , Midori thought flashing to memories of their wedding they all saw. All she could do was nod. Over the last three years she has gotten to know the strict and stern Yuuki family and she was very grateful that was mostly an act for other wealthy families that travel in their circles.

"Plus Leafa we are talking about THE black swordsman and THE flash goddess. Plus they are backed by like one hundred players of the highest skill," a black haired boy wearing glasses and the standard male school uniform said with a fanboy like grin after having walked to her side while her mother comforted her. "There is no way they will lose!"

Suguha nodded but remained quite. _You better not die Onii-chan, you either Ane-chan. Come home to us! All of us!_

 ** _AN: I kinda like starting at the end or middle and telling the rest of the story in between. I find it drives people crazy wanting to know because it drives me crazy wanting to write it. So hope you all enjoy the double feature because chapter 1 is uploaded now._**


	2. The World of Swords

**Sword Art Online: The Legend of The Black Swordsman**

 **Chapter 1: The World of Swords and The Flying Castle**

Kirigaya Kazuto couldn't stop smiling as he double checked everything before his dive. Diving is a relatively new term in the year 2022, it is slang term used in passing by gamers who wear full VR headgear to enter into games and experiences like no other. With one final nod to himself Kazuto pulled the Nervegear over his head again before laying on his bed and closing his eyes, "LINK START"

* * *

"I'm back," Kazuto said mostly to himself after looking around in the world of Sword Art Online. _Aincrad we meet again,_ smiling as he moved his eyes around he saw his health bar along with his avatar name Kirito and pulled up his game menu and was a bit surprised. _What the hell,_ Kirito thought when he saw that all the skills and levels he had attained during the beta test were still in his inventory along with one new skill that was blocked. Sighing Kirito started to message Argo.

Argo,

Kirito here, do you still have all of your skills and levels from the beta?

Kirito figured she would get around to messaging him eventually and started to run out of the The Town of Beginnings to his favorite hunting ground on the first floor. Until he was stopped by someone yelling at him.

"Hey man," turning Kirito saw another male with slightly longer spikey red hair wearing a bandana, basic leather armor with a white shirt and standard unarmored brown pants. "You were in the beta test right? Do you think you could help me?"

Kirito looked over the player for a minute before deciding it would be fine, that and his constant begging wasn't making things any easier. "Alright, man calm down. My name is Kirito."

"Klein," the red haired player answered.

Kirito nodded before giving the follow motion and heading out of town. It didn't take the two long to hit Kirito's first hunting ground filled with wild boars know as Frenzy Boar. "Now remember what I said on the way here right," Kirito asked Klein as they slowed their pace.

Klein nodded and smiled before grabbing his cutlass, "first motion is important." Without slowing down any further Klein drew the cutlass in a swift motion before attacking the boar drawing its aggression, or argo, to attack him. And that was his only successful attack for a good minute. Eventually the boar got the better of him and tusk checked him in the groin. "Aw man! not the nuts," Klein said grabbing his nether regions before rolling over.

Sighing Kirito pulled a pebble from the ground near his feet. Throwing it in the air and catching it a few times Kirito, "I don't know why you're on the ground complaining, you can't feel any pain due to the dampeners." Finally catching the pebble Kirito pulled his hand back and began a sword skill. "The first motion or initial motion is what tells the computer to activate the skill, then give it a second," the pebble took on an orange light before Kirito threw it hitting the boar on the backside drawing the argo to him.

Quickly drawing his Iron Longsword Kirito held back from attacking it, just held it off. "Let me see if I can explain it a bit better," he said barely breaking a sweat keeping the boar at bay. " It's not like one, two, three then strike, but more like gathering a bit of energy and then. as soon as you feel the skill start, it goes BAM and you feel it hit the monster."

"Bam eh," Klein said before standing and almost shouldering the blade. But the system read the movement and within a second the sword was glowing red and Klein was ready to unleash his Reaver sword skill. Pushing the boar back with his sword, Kirito kicked its face re-orienting it toward Klein.

The AI boar rushed toward the red haired man who smiled before letting out a quit battle cry and letting the system do the work. Faster than he thought possible Klein was on the other side of the boar, its health completely gone and it was breaking into the polygons of light signaling its defeat. Klein blinked rapidly before a window popped up showing his loot killing it. Finally realising that he won Klein jumped into the air with his sword raised, "oh yeah! Who's a badass?"

"Not you," Kirito said with a teasing tone, "these boars are like slimes in other games buddy. Weakest of the weak." Klein mutter damn under his breath before looking out at the field of boars that lay before him.

"Well," he said, this time shouldering his blade and not activating the skill, "mind hanging around while I kill some more of these things?"

Kirito shook his head no, "that's not a problem. I need to loot up so I'll be around the area too. Just hollar or message me." Kirito sent a friend request to Klein who nodded.

"You got it buddy."

* * *

Kirito had wondered a bit further off than Klein probably would have wanted; but he didn't want him to know his level just yet. The message from his friend Argo left him a bit weirded out.

Kirito,

No.

Argo was never one to forthcoming with info, but for him to still have all his sword skills and still be level 10 was a bit unsettling. Kirito wiped his forehead of the imaginary sweat that came from monster, or mob, killing. Turning he was about to start making his way back to the town of beginnings before he noticed another player struggling pretty hard. He couldn't get a good look at them, what with the hood from the red cloak.

He could tell they were female and around his height and frame size. He watched for a minute as she wildly slashed at the boar in front of her. Every attack was wasted as she couldn't land even a single blow. He saw her get hit a second time and watched as her health drained into the red.

Sighing once again he drew his long-sword from his back and without even saying a word swooped in a killed it in one strike. Turning Kirito saw the other player breathing a bit more heavily than they should be, "hey, you might want to use a health potion so recover your HP so you don't have to re-spawn at the Town of Beginnings."

The other player didn't answer but looked away for a second and Kirito thought he saw a blush on her cheeks for a fraction of a second. "I don't know how," she mumbled so low Kirito almost didn't hear her.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Kirito began walking her through how to use the player console. After explaining everything and nodding her head she began to walk away before Kirito spoke up again, "hey! I noticed you trying to slash with your Iron Rapier. You do know it isn't meant for slashing attacks right?"

That stopped the red clocked player in her tracks. "But that's what you told the other guy to do," she said glancing back at the other player.

Kirito was taken back for a second, "you followed us here?"

Not trusting her voice she merely nodded before looking down and responding in a bit of a sad tone, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed you, I, I'll leave you alone." She turned her head back around and began to walk away again before Kirito ran up and grabbed her arm.

"Hey it's cool," Kirito said dropping her hand, "I don't mind helping a bit. Do you know what kind of sword you have?"

She turned around fully this time, but still kept her head down and out of eyesight. "Yeah it's a rapier. Meant for speed and thrusting. I," she paused for a moment, "I was taught fencing from a young age so I thought it might suit me best. But I haven't been able to hit anything yet."

Kirito looked thoughtful for a moment before grabbing her hand again and dragging her behind him. "If you have real world experience it should help you a bit more than players who don't. But you may not want to talk about anything from the real world, it's kinda one of the unwritten rules in MMOs," finally reaching another group of boars, he let go of her hand and mentioned for her to draw her sword. "Ok, see that boar over there," he pointed to the closet one a few feet away from them. Seeing her nod he continued, "hold your rapier like you are going for a thrust in a match. You should feel the Sword Skill warm up and see a bit of light coming from it."

The cloaked player didn't respond aside from following orders and prepared for the thrust. Kirito didn't even have to say anything else, the player felt the sure of the skill and saw the light off her sword and before he could blink she was gone in a flash of green light. _That has to be the fastest Linear I have ever seen. And she's only level one?_

The boar instantly died from the rapier sticking out of it's skull the other player standing in front of it. Just like many before it became nothing more than glowing polygons in the wind and a window with drop information appeared. "Um," she said turning around the screen following with her, "what is all this stuff on the screen right here."

"This is your first MMO isn't it," Kirito asked to which she nodded. "Great," he mumbled before explaining a what the menu in front of her was. After explaining the menu and a few other basics he figured he could help her a bit more and the two formed a party, _Asuna hn. Well she hasn't said anything so might as well leave it be for now._

"Now remember since we are in a party the experience points, or xp, we get will be a bit smaller but not much," Kirito said as the two began to make quick work of the surroundings. He never let her drop out of eyesight and was thoroughly impressed by the speed of which she attacked. It took them twenty minutes to finish off the boars and Kirito turned to her with a smile, "for this being your first one you aren't to bad. And I have never seen a player move as fast as you do, how do you do it?"

Asuna blushed but Kirito still couldn't see it and she was quite thankful for it. "Um, I'm not really sure to be honest. When I started I already had a few skill points in speed," she said while glancing up and saw the look of shock on his face.

"Wow," Kirito whispered, his mind running a mile a minute. _So it wasn't just me, but I wonder who else started off with an advantage?_

"Should I not be moving that fast," she asked a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well, kinda," he responded while rubbing the back of his neck. "Everyone is supposed to start at the same level and with no skills. I wouldn't go mentioning that skill to anyone, might make them a bit jealous."

She nodded in understanding before thanking him. Suddenly both turned to a voice shouting to them, well more to Kirito. Asuna remembered him as the guy who stopped her current partner. "Hey man! This is awesome," Klein yelled once he reached them. Blinking for a second he took in the appearance of the other player standing next to his new friend. _Is that a girl! I just hope she is actually a girl,_ "my, my name is K-klein, I am twe-twenty thre..e, sing."

Klein never got to finish that pickup line as Kirito charged up a low powered punching skill and wailed into the older players stomach. "What the hell man! That's not how you introduce yourself!" Turning to face his current party member Kirito smiled awkwardly and apologized profusely.

She giggled a bit drawing her hands to her face to hide it as best as possible; Klein was too busy holding his un-hurt gut to notice. But Kirito blushed at the noise, _she has to have the cutest laugh ever._

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Kirito began introductions, "Klein - Asuna, Asuna - the moron rolling on the ground."

That brought Klein out of his fake misery, "moron?! What the hell dude?"

Asuna was in full shock, _I didn't give him my name! How did he know?_ "Um, how did you know my name?" Kirito looked back at her and blushed realizing he forgot to explain to her how the party system works. After a quick debriefing of how a party works, where all their HP were, how to see names, and the like the group took a small break on the grassy field enjoying to mob-less view.

About thirty minutes later Klein sprung up and cracked his back, "well guys it's been fun! But it's almost 5:30 and I have a pizza coming."

Kirito nodded and smiled, "later man!"

Asuna who still had yet to drop her hood spoke up as well a bit a teasing in her tone, "it was nice meeting you moron-san."

Klein's face fell at her send off and grumbled as he opened his player console. He quickly scrolled through until he found the menu where the logout button was suppose to be. "I, I can't log out!"

Kirito sat up straight immediately and pulled up his console as well. Finding the menu for it but grayed out as well, "is this a glitch or something? Hey Asuna you try logging out."

Asuna nodded and sat up a bit quicker and didn't notice her hood falling off revealing beautiful brown eyes, blue hair, and a slim face. They still couldn't see the clothing she wore under the cloak but Kirito had to look away and fight the atomic blush forming. "I can't logout either!"

 _This is bad,_ Kirito thought looking between the other two, and suddenly the world went white.

 **Line Break**

All three where standing by each other in the Town of Beginnings square where everyone first logged in. "That was a forced teleport," Kirito said more for Klein and Asuna's sake, "but why are we here?"

"I don't know," Klein said looking around at all the people.

Then it came. The system looked like the sky above was bleeding and then a giant reaper appeared from a dark cloud in the sky. It spoke that it was the creator Akihiko Kayaba, and that they were trapped.

 _Microwave scanner, fried brain, death in game, can't take off, 215 dead already, world wide media craze, what the fuck!_ Kirito's mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out if there was anything they could do other than fight and die.

"Haha...what's he saying? That man, has he gone nuts? He's not making any sense. The Nerve Gear... It's just a game. Destroy our brain... How is he going to do that? Right Kirito?" Klein asked while looking over at the ex-beta tester and Asuna who both had equally shocked expressions on their face.

Shockingly before Kirito answered Asuna spoke up, "The infinite signal sensors in the Nerve Gear's helmet emitted small electronic pulses to send virtual signals to the brain. They might call this the newest ultra technology, but the basic theory was the same as a certain household appliance that's been used for over 40 years in Japan—the microwave."

Kirito was flabbergasted by her quick response but spoke up as well, "she's right. The Nervegear has a battery built into it for power outages and the like. If what he is saying is true, then we are stuck here or we die." Klein's eye's got as large as saucers and Asuna wasn't much better.

And that's when Kayaba started to speak again, "Players, there is no need to worry about the bodies that you have left on the other side. As of this moment, all TV, radio, and internet media

are all repeatedly reporting this situation, including the fact that there have been numerous deaths. The danger of having your Nerve Gear taken off has already all but disappeared. In a moment, with two hours being give as grace period, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and be given the best treatment. So you can relax...and concentrate on beating the game."

"He can't be serious can he Kirito," Asuna asked a look of worry etched across her face.

Kirito could only nod, fearing his voice might betray him. He tuned just about everything out until Kayaba's last statement, "Players, there is only one way to be freed from this game. As I have

said before, you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. I give you all my word. And one final thing before I leave you all, In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this."

Quickly everyone started scrolling through their inventories hoping it would be some kind of rare item that would help them survive. _Hand Mirror_ , Kirito thought before pushing on it like everyone else.

Suddenly the entire meeting square was blinded by light. Once it cleared everyone was looking around trying to find anyone familiar. Kirito turned to the two with him and was surprised by their appearance. Klein still had his spiky red hair, his bandana, but his nose hooked a bit now, he had a scruffy goatee, and was a slight bit taller. Asuna's face had rounded a bit more, her eyes stayed the same color but her hair took on a chestnut hue. Had this been any other time Kirito might have blushed and looked away embarrassed by the beautiful face but he was still reeling from the change in avatars. "Asuna, Klein?"

The two turned to Kirito with shocked expressions as well, "Kirito?!" They both said shocked by his appearance change as well. Looking down in the mirror, Kirito realized this is what everyone looked like out of game. He couldn't stop his hand from trembling and dropped the mirror startling all the players in the near by area.

"...now I have finished the official tutorial for «Sword Art Online»," Kayaba said with almost a gloating tone, "players—I wish you luck."

And that is when the square erupted into blind panic. Screaming, shouting, running, pushing, everything. Kirito had a split second to make a decision and before either of the two players in front of him could say or do anything, he grabbed both of their arms and started to pull their stunted bodies out of the square and down one of the allies.

When they were far enough away Kirito slowed his pace until he found a darker area for them to speak quietly. "Klein, Asuna," the dark haired swordsman spoke drawing them both out of their stupor. "Listen to me. I'm going to get out of this city and head over to the next village. Come with me."

Turning to Asuna, because Klein probably already knew, Kirito began to explain his reasoning, "If what he said was true, in order to survive in this world we have to strengthen ourselves. You know that MMORPGs are a battle for resources between the players. Only the people who can acquire the most money and experience can get stronger. ...the people who've realized this are going to hunt all the monsters around the Town of Beginnings. You'll have to wait forever for the monsters to regenerate. Going to the next village right now would be better. I know the way and all the dangerous spots, so I can get there, even if I'm only level...one."

Asuna nodded resolve finding its way into her eyes. Klein on the other hand nervously fidgeted, "sorry bro, I can't go with you." Klein looked back the way they came for a second before turning back to the black haired youth, "No...I can't keep relying on you. I was a guild master in the game I

used to play. It'll be fine. I'll just make do with the techniques that you've taught me till now. And...there's still a chance that this was just a bad joke and that we'll all be logged off. So don't you two worry about us and go to the village."

Kirito and Asuna nodded but hesitated for a second, both looking at the older player one last time. He caught them and smiled, "Kirito, Asuna, you guys look pretty good in real life! So don't worry, you guys will do fine."

Asuna smiled at him while Kirito responded, "Your look suits you ten times better too!" The two male players shared a small laugh before pounding fists. Klein took off back to the square while Kirito and Asuna headed for the town's limits.

"Do you remember what I told you about how parties work together," Kirito asked once they reached the city walls. They didn't stop however they just kept running.

"Yeah," she said a bit coldly for Kirito's taste but he shrugged it off and continued forward. Until two Dire Wolf's showed up in their path. Quickly drawing their swords neither slowed as the charged their sword skills and with one Linear and one horizontal both wolves were dispatched and the two continued on the path to the next town.

* * *

 **Real World**

It had been one month since the start of what everyone on the outside was calling the death game. In one month over two thousand people had lost their lives in the death game and many were starting to lose hope of ever seeing their friends or family members again.

Until RECT Progress, the company who took over managing the Sword Art Online services, found something interesting. A small stand alone server in a sub-basement at Arges found that one of the thousand beta testers was being recorded. What was even stranger was he was the only beta tester to retain his skill set and level which surprised the administrators when then began to decode the mainframe.

Using their full dive VR setup they figured out how to route live video or recorded video via the virtual reality headset. There was only one small problem, they were only getting one player's perspective. But the Japanese government's virtual department didn't care. They uploaded forced RECT Progress to allow _anyone_ access to the stream from this player. They weren't sure who he was, why Kayaba was recording him, or really anything else. But it was their only in into the death game and they couldn't lose it.

People came in droves to buy the Amusphere, RECT Progess' VR headset that was strictly regulated by the virtual department in the government to make sure another SAO incident didn't happen.

* * *

Two people sat alone in the living room on their couch, one a middle age woman and one young girl, with two open Amuspheres on the coffee table in front of them. "Mom," the younger one spoke first. She had dark haired pulled slightly out of her face by two bretts on each side, currently wearing the stander faku uniform with a green ascott. "What, what if this player never runs across Kazuto? What if we never see him again?"

The older of the two, her dark hair pulled into a loose bun wearing a business suite, and mother to both the girl sitting on the couch Kirigaya Suguha, and Kirigaya Kazuto one of the players trapped in the death game sighed. Kirigaya Midori was her name and she was just as worried as her daughter. "I know Suguha. But we have to try, for Kazuto's sake."

Both hated the fact that their brother/son were trapped with only one way out. Beat the game. It was hard to believe that something like this was even happening but there really wasn't much of an option. Grabbing the Amuspheres for each Midori handed Suguha hers. "Lets see if this player knows Kazuto," and with that said both placed the VR units on and spoke, "link start."

After a few conformation windows opened both Midori and Suguha were standing in what looked like an old roman amphitheatre. Quickly scanning around the two looked at the worn and haggard players gathered before them. "Mom!" Midori turned just in time to see Suguha pointing at one of the players and they both gasped. Grabbed in a midnight black coat with spikes on the shoulder blades sat Kazuto. Since they were viewing they were able to see everyone's health and status and to see their family member higher than all the assembled players made them smile a bit.

Until they saw his avatar's name and Midori was shocked, "Kirito….that, that's the name of the player Kayaba is recording. Oh Kazuto." Her heart weaped for her son.

* * *

 **SAO**

 _Since the game began, a whole month has gone by, and two thousand people have died so far._

 _After all this time, none of the players have been able to clear Floor One. I used to be a beta tester, and even I haven't found out where the boss's lair is. And today, finally, we're having a meeting to figure out how to find and defeat the Floor One boss_. Kirito smirked sitting in the back before listening as a blue haired "knight" by the name of Diable explained where the boss was and what weapons and attacks he would be using.

Glancing to his right Kirito tuned out the altercation from some cactus looking player and a larger black player. _She's leveling nicely Kirito._ They had been in a party for a full month and while Asuna focused on leveling Kirito worked on gearing them up. Farming all the mini-bosses he could find to make sure they had the right weapons, armor, and miscellaneous potions and crystals. He saw her heath dip just slightly before her level number jumped along with her health restoring back to full. _Good she is level 10 now. Between my level 15 with the Anneal Blade_ _and Klein's guild who should all be 5 to 8 by now; we may have a chance._

Kirito saw everyone leaving and quickly grabbed the map data before heading out as well. _Most boss raides take an hour but that is because most people run small parties in the raid group and pull back a lot. It will be ballsy but if Asuna and I take the majority of the agro and with my combat healing we should be able to take care of it._ Kirito sent Klein a message asking to meet with him and Asuna at the Inn they were staying at.

Walking in and heading to their room Kirito opened the door and was a bit surprised to see Asuna in the small kitchenette making sandwiches. "Hey Asuna-chan," Kirito greeted with a smile, "one of those wouldn't happen to be for me would they?"

Turning she threw the knife at him, it only grazed his cheek slightly before impacting the wall of the inn behind him, "maybe mister I lied about my level. I can't believe you didn't tell me how to check your level when we are in a party."

"You're still mad at that hn," Kirito asked with a grimace pulling his sword from his back and placing it next to the couch in the sitting area.

Asuna just chuckled at the dark hair boy, "nah." She handed him what she knew was his favorite thing she made.

"Spicy sandwich," Kirito shouted and snatched the sandwich away as fast as possible before turning around and devouring it.

Asuna giggled at her partner's love of spicy foods and smiled. "If we are gonna stay partied up then no more secrets ok?" Kirito nodded furiously with a large bite of the sandwich still in his mouth.

Asuna had found out Kirito's level by accident yesterday when she had clicked on his name in their group party and a bit of basic info came up. "So you think we are ready to fight the floor boss," Asuna asked after Kirito had finished the sandwich.

Kirito sat down on the couch he had claimed as his after a small misunderstanding about the room, one bed. He was nothing if not a gentleman and refused to let her sleep on the couch. "Yeah, with some help from Klein and his guild we should be ok."

It didn't take very long for Klein to message back.

Kirito,

Down at the Inn's restaurant.

"Looks like Klein is here," Kirito said grabbing his Anneal Blade and Asuna her Wind Fleuret. "Let's go see if he wants to do something stupid," Kirito said with a grin while Asuna just shakes her head in exasperation.

It didn't take the two long to reach the bottom of the stairs or spot Klein sitting at one of the smaller tables looking a bit depressed. "Hey bro, what's up," Kirito asked taking a seat along with Asuna.

Klein jumped a bit before realizing Kirito and Asuna had reached the table. "Oh hey guys," Klein said his attitude a bit downtrodden. "You said to meet you here whats up?"

Asuna was worried. She had message Klein a few times along with Kirito since their parting a month ago, and every day he seemed to get shorter and shorter with his answers. "Klein what's wrong?"

Klein hesitated for a moment before explaining what has been happening lately. How he had yet to find any of his friends and hoped they had not logged in. And how he had grouped with some people for a bit but they all slowly died because none of them really thought Kayaba was serious. "I guess the only good thing is that I am level 10 now," Klein finished trailing off at the end.

That was until a notification popped up in front of him, looking it over he saw it was a party invite by Kirito to join his and Asuna's party. He looked up at the two, greatful and pressed the accept button. "So what did you guys want to talk about?"

"We are going to clear the floor 1 boss room ourselves," Kirito spoke so low the others could barely hear him and when he finished Klein's eyes were as wide a dinner plates. "Before you shout," Kirito said holding up his hand to stop the other player. "Asuna and I have been grinding like crazy. We are a good team but we needed a few more people," Kirito looked away for a bit sighing, "but I understand if you don't want too."

Klein shook his head, "it's not that bro. I wanna help, but just the three of us?"

Kirito was about to speak up when an eavesdropper decided to speak up, "you mean the five of us." The other three players turned and Kirito recognised the large black player from the boss meeting standing with a pink haired girl just ever so slightly behind him. "Man I spotted you instantly...guess it can't be help you look something like your avatar. Plus you love that damn sword too much not to get it again," he said gesturing to the Anneal Blade strapped to Kirito's back.

"Do I know you," Kirito asked. The man seemed familiar but he just couldn't place it. He was tall. that much was certain, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a standard Iron Breastplate, white pants and dark leather caps of them.

"Man it's me! Agil," the man practically shouted at the younger player.

"Wow," Kirito said looking the man up and down, "dude you are huge!"

"Haha, I know right," Agil said with a smirk. "Been helping other players when I can but when that idiot at the apathereater started up trouble and I noticed you leaving I figured you would be doing something as stupid as trying to solo a floor boss."

"Hm," Kirito huffed looking away a tad. "Well if that's how you really feel…"

"Aw come on man," Agil said, throwing both his arms to the side, exasperated with his friend.

"Ya know I'm just messing with ya," Kirito said turning back to smirk at the older man. "Who's your friend by the way," he asked gesturing to the pink haired woman standing slightly behind his friend. She seemed to be wearing a red and white maid outfit with a few random pieces of plate armor here and there.

"Oh shit," Agil said embarrassed he forgot to introduce his companion. Turning to the girl he smiled apologetically, "Sorry Lis." Quickly stepping to the side Agil began the introductions, "Kirito - Lisbeth, Lisbeth - Kirito and um…" Agil quickly trailed off not knowing the names of the other two people sitting at Kirito's table.

"Asuna," said giving only her name and a polite head bow.

Meanwhile Klein was sweating bullets again and Kirito kept watch just incase. "My, my name is K-klein, I am twe-twenty thre..e, sing," and once again Klein didn't get to finish. Kirito slapped him in the back of the head hard enough for him to wind up face first into the table before being bounced back by the Immortal Object info bracket popping up.

"What the hell man," Kirito asked his friend as he rubbed his nose, "is that how you introduce yourself to every female?"

"Yeah what of it," Klein asked his voice a bit nasally.

"Um how about just your name Mr. Creepy," Lisbeth shot back with a smirk.

"W-Who asked you anyway," Klein shot back a bit embarrassed.

"You did dummy,"Lisbeth deadpanned.

"Well...shut-up," Klein argued back one last time before crossing his arms and pouting.

"Now that the kids are done arguing," Kirito said with a bit of jest before sending Agil and Lisbeth a party invite, "let's go." Kirito, Klein, and Asuna stood from their table and began leading the party out.

Once out of town Kirito turned to look at Agil and Lisbeth, "so...I know Agil will be cool telling me, but what level are you Lis? Also anything you specialize in?"

"Why do you want to know," Lisbeth asked with a bit of edge in her voice.

"As party leader I need to know where to place you. This is more important than anything now during raids," Kirito explained not bothered by her tone. "I, I don't want to be responsible for anyone dieing. Asuna and I normally solo are respective areas but with enough distance we can team up when one runs into trouble, but a floor boss is a bit different."

"He's right Lisbeth," Agil said picking up where Kirito paused for a breath. "Normally it is good to keep status and stuff hidden from other players. But in a raiding party information needs to be shared equally, now more than ever to avoid needless death." Turning to Kirito Agil shot him his status window.

"Nice man," he could see that Agil was level 8 and had put quite a few points into his ax Sword Skills and HP. Quickly dismissing the window as to not be too intrusive.

"Fine," Lisbeth grumbled and followed suit.

"Holy shit," Kirito whispered before dismissing the window and glancing at the two of them. "Mind if I give Asuna and the dummy," Klein gave an undignified and loud sigh at his new nickname, "the very brief info."

"Only if the dummy agrees not to share it with _anyone_ ," she barked out to Klein.

"I am standing right here people. Besides why aren't you worried about Asuna?"

"Because she doesn't seem like a dummy," Lisbeth said pulling down her eyelid and sticking out her tongue.

The two kept arguing to the point they fell a bit behind the other members. Agil smirked looking back at them before speaking up, "I got 1,000col saying by floor 25."

"Floor 50 and they bang each others brains out in the boss room after Klein saves her for 10,000col," Asuna said raising the stakes.

"Floor 28, same situation." Kirito looked back at the two still arguing, "there is no way they will repress that tension until floor 50. Plus wouldn't it be a bit cliche?"

Asuna giggled, "please. It may be cliche but that's just how these things work," she raised her hand with a thumbs up and a wink. "Trust me, I am a girl after all."

Agil laughed and agreed to the raise in money and the added situation, "my wife would kill me if I didn't agree with ya. But for the sake of the bet I'll keep my floor the same."

"I didn't know you were married," Kirito spoke offhandedly, "then again we usually don't talk about RL too much." Kirito suddenly switched expressions to very serious, "though with this being the "only" reality now people may begin to open up about it. Missing family and friends."

"Yeah," Agil nodded and they continued the walk laughing at Klein and Lisbeth arguing.

* * *

 **Real World**

"At least he is making friends," Midori said with a very confused chuckle. "What do you think this boss fight will be like?"

Suguha shrugged, "I've never played one of these games before. Who knows?"

"Kazuto," Midori said. "He didn't even stay for info on the actual boss itself. Just where it was. He was paying attention to his console and map more than anything. Then again he was a beta-tester so maybe he knows how to kill it?"

"But it sounded like you need a lot of people. That Diable guy was talking about taking forty people with him," Suguha was worried. _Kazuto._

"I'm sure they will be fine," Midori tried to reassure her daughter. _You are only taking five people Kazuto...please be careful._

* * *

 **SAO**

"Well guys," Kirito said as they approached the dungeon entrance and came to a stop, "here's how we are gonna do it. Asuna and I will be forwards. Klein and Agil will be taking anything that comes from the flank. And finally Lisbeth will be the alternate."

"Why do I have to be alternate," she asked pouting and grumbling about needing materials and that only came with drops.

Unfortunately for Lisbeth Kirito heard her mumbling, "Lisbeth this isn't about materials." That drew everyone's attention because of how serious Kirito sounded all of the sudden, "you are the second highest player level here at level 12. You are a mace user which is a great newby weapon. It is versatile and has quite a few easy Sword Skill. It is well rounded which means when ANY of us need to pull back to heal you switch out."

Kirito turned to look her dead and the eyes, "you are the one responsible for buying one of us a few precious seconds needed to use health potion, heath crystal, or if need be this," Kirito finished as he pulled out a rather large teleport crystal.

"What's that," Klein and Lisbeth asked at the same time, before blushing and looking in opposite directions.

"It's a party teleport crystal," Asuna answered this time, "we saved up a lot for it after our first mini-dungeon."

"Yeah that was a bit close for comfort," Kirito said with a grimace. "But it will pull all of us back to the inn if we get into too much trouble."

Lisbeth nodded feeling much better knowing she wasn't going into this insane raid idea without some contingencies. _I really hope this wasn't a bad idea_.

"Hey don't worry," Agil said placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kirito was the highest ranked beta-tester. Plus he is level 15, I think we will be fine."

"Lev-level 15?!" Klein and Lizbeth yelled throwing an accusing finger in his direction.

"Hn, if you two love birds weren't fighting the whole time you might have learned that," Asuna said with a laugh.

"Hmp," Klein said folding his arms and glaring, "either way. How they hell did you get to level 15?"

Kirito sighed pulling his sword out, "I don't really know. When I logged in my avatar still had all my stats and was already level 10."

"Dude," Lisbeth gasped, "you are like the most OP player ever!"

Kirito nodded, "please keep it to yourself. The beta testers are already starting to get a bad rap and this could cause a lot of problems for people."

Lisbeth nodded, "yeah I got ya." She drew her mace from her hip and smiled, "I had to bail Agil out of some trouble a while back with a few PKers. That's actually how we met." Lisbeth threw her free hand out for a fist bump.

"Girl can swing for the fences," Agil replied with the fist bump. He then pulled a massive two handed battle ax from his back.

Asuna and Klein both drew their weapons and smirked. "This is it guys," Kirito said tensing for just a moment. Then with unseen signal the five rushed in at top speed.

 **AN: SO I was gonna include the first floor boss fight and Labyrinth clearing in this chapter but...I didn't. I want to watch a few fight scenes again and revisit some WoW, Evercrack, and ect fights so I set it up as best I can. I want it to be epic because it's 5 people going up against a floor boss. I defiantly want them to feel pressure so on the second floor they start to team up with the others on the assault team. I want them to be the inspiration for the rest of the players to try. So that's why I over powered them. But that's also the point and everyone knows that. In every RPG there is always a few over powered classes upon first release and since SAO can't get patches...well you get the point.**


	3. Illfang the Kobold Lord and The Beaters

**Sword Art Online: The Legend of The Black Swordsman**

 **Chapter 2:** **Illfang the Kobold Lord and The Beaters Guild**

"Asuna," Kirito called out for the switch. The forward female rotated out with him and struck the _Ruin Kobold Sentinel_ dead with a well placed _Linear_ strike. "That looks like the last one," Kirito said with a huff.

The sentiment was shared with the small raiding party. "If I'm reading the map right," Lisbeth said bringing up her console. "Boss room should be just over the next bridge. And looks like," she trailed off as they all sighed with relief. A safe zone.

"Alright guys," Kirito said crossing into the safe zone and taking a long awaited breath of relief, "we are going to take a twenty minute break and get reorganized for the boss battle."

Everyone agreed and console windows began popping up and trades of items, goods, and crystals were begging maid.

* * *

 **Real Work**

"How about a little break sweetie," Midori asked her daughter. Both women looking incredibly pale after watching their son/brother fight for his life for the last hour.

Nodding affirmative, Suguha couldn't speak too in shock from her brothers battles, and they logged out of the stream. "Mom," Suguha spoke after a few minutes of silence as they both readjusted to the real world, "I'm scared."

Midori couldn't do anything else but grab her now crying daughter and hold her tight. _How do I tell her everything is going to be ok, when I am scared too._ Midori chose to remain silent and hold her crying daughter.

They passed the twenty minutes with only quiet sobs to fill the void. They both sighed dejectedly and placed the VRs back on.

* * *

 **SAO: First Floor Boss Room Doorway**

"Alright guys," Kirito said pulling the _Anneal Blade_ from its sheath on his back. "Bit of a change in plan," Kirito spoke with a tone that was making everyone a bit surprised. It almost sounded dirty.

"We about to find out how the lone wolf beat the first floor boss the first time around," Agil asked with a knowing grin.

"Yup," Kirito nodded resting the _Anneal Blade_ on his shoulder, " _Illfang the Kobold Lord_ is the name of the boss. He is protected by the _Ruin Kobold Sentinels_ , the ugly lizard things we've been fighting up here. Normally on a boss raid like this you need a large group of people to handle to mobs that spam you."

Kirito noticed Asuna about to speak up and quickly filled her in on how some bosses used low level attackers from the labyrinth to aid them. Usually when they are slower and weaker bosses.

"So how do we deal with these guys then," Klein asked. _I know he told all that stuff for the sake of Lisbeth and Asuna, but he isn't wrong. Traditionally you have to keep those guys at bay and you need a hefty crew to do it._

"Very simply," Kirito spoke, his tone dripping with condescension, "we leave one alive."

"WHA!" The collective collapsed into surprise.

"No matter how you look at it _Sword Art Online_ is a game," Kirito said with a bit of a smirk. "Kayaba may have tried to make it as real as possible; but in the end it is still a video game. And if you play enough of them, well…." Kirito trailed, "we are getting off topic. Agil, Klein, Lisbeth. You two are to attack and destroy all of the _Ruin Kobold Sentinels_ until one is left. Agil," Kirito turned to look the man straight in the eyes.

Well as best he could with the height difference, "your one job when there is only one left is to hold that thing off. I would equip a shield and one handed ax for this." Agil nodded and agreed quickly making the changes necessary.

"Klein, Lisbeth," he said next turning to each. "Once you guys are down to one I want you to join Asuna and I on _Illfang_. Klein, you've got more _HP_ and a higher _Stamina_ rating while Lisbeth's got a better _Attack Power_ and _Damage_ rating than you right now. I want you to lead in and block for her to switch out for the attack got it?"

"Count on me man," Klein said before turning to Lisbeth. "And you better not let us down," Klein said angrily pointing at the pink hair blacksmith.

"Whatever," Lisbeth said blowing him off swinging her mace a bit close to his head.

"Asuna," Kirito said looking over to her. "I got a bit more in the _Stamina_ and _Strength_ than you do. I am going to parry and draw agrro, you switch in and stab the shit out of it."

Asuna nodded with a smile, "going to give me the last attack item?"

"I don't mind," Kirito spoke wiping his free left hand down his jacket, "I already got my black coat of hiding in plain sight."

"Jack-ass," Asuna grumbled as the all approached the door.

"Let's do this," Kirito kicked the boss room doors open and led the charge in.

* * *

 _Illfang_ dropped in from a huge leap once they activated the floor by walking in. _llfang the Kobold Lord_ blared over his red cursor with 4 bars of health. This boss was a bipedal burgundy, large lizard that looked like a kangaroo. It could leap incredibly high but was very slow due to its size. He was flanked by three _Ruin Kobold Sentinels_. "You guys know the plan," Kirito said preparing a _Sword Skill,_ his _Anneal Blade_ giving of a low blue hue.

"Yes," "You got," "No sweat Bro," "On your back," Agil, LIsbeth, Klein, and Asuna replied back. Kirito charged forward with his _Horizontal_ completely bypassing the _Sentinels_ and heading straight for _Illfang_ with Asuna right on his tale.

The _Sentinels_ turned to fight the player after their boss, and that was their mistake. Completely left open the team of Agil, Klein, and Lisbeth made short work of the first two.

Agil ran in first hoping to place a critical on the center creature's back on the right side; and he succeeded. Klein followed up with a _Slash_ with his katana to its right destroying it, but his _Reaver_ skill kept going and landed into the right one. Followed by a well place critical hit from Lisbeth's mace they made quick work of it and followed after Kirito and Asuna.

"That's right buddy," Agil said taking the _Sentinels'_ swing on his shield before dodging again. "Keep on me while my buddies deal with your boss."

Kirito's _Horizontal_ clashed against _Illfang's_ great ax, but with enough force it drove it wide and line Asuna up for the perfect shot. The two worked almost silently as they delivered blow after blow into the boss monster.

Kirito noticed that Asuna sometimes moved so fast the system couldn't register her movements and would sometimes add an extra point to her combos. _Then again it does the same thing for me_ , he thought blocking the massive hammer as almost an after thought. That's when he saw _Ilfang's_ life plummet twice as much.

"Damn bro," Klein said parrying a shield bash with his katanas' _Ukifune_ , a skill normally used to bash opponents into the air, it had enough power to parry the boss' shield bash. "You guys got him down to half," Klein switched out with Lisbeth again. Kirito paused for a moment just to watch her work.

Lisbeth came in low, arms cocked back like she was about to hit a home run. The system activated her _Sword Skill_ called the _Bash_. Faster than Kirito had ever seen a mace swing, the weapon trailed with deathly accuracy and smashing spikes first into _Ilfang's_ unprotected leg.

At the same time Asuna was able to land a _Oblique_ on his other foot. _We are wearing him down,_ Agil thought looking back at the others while keeping the remaining _Sentinel_ at back. _But we need a game changer and fast._

That's when he eyes went wide with an idea, _it's just a game huh Kirito?_ Agil quickly flipped his ax over and using the point stabbed the _Sentinel's_ foot to the floor. It's HP was dropping slowly, but if Agil was correct it should work out perfectly. The monster wasn't programmed to pull the weapon out and was trapped with it's hp dropping a point every few seconds.

Turning and running forward Agil equipped his two handed ax, and without slowing down activated one of his skills. _Barbarian Over Swing,_ was a fairly basic two handed ax skill. It was a large downward swing using all of the momentum and strength to do a massive amount of damage. "Asuna," Agil called out, " _Switch!_ Kirito drop!"

Asuna pulled back after knocking _Ilfang's_ sword to the side along with Lisbeth and the shield. Kirito dropped to one knee and braced himself and when he felt Agil connect he launched himself and the older player high into the air. Agil pushed off and struck down with the _Over Swing_.

The two had used the height advantage and the off balance to hit _Ilfang_ with the full power of the skill and it traveled the whole length of his body. _Ilfang's_ life finally dropped into the red zone. Throwing away his weapons _Ilfang_ reached around going to grab his secondary attack weapon. For a minute Kirito thought it might be a _Talwar_ but unfortunately it was a _Nodachi_.

"Shit," Kirito yelled out loud, "everyone fall back it's a _Nodachi_! It's got longer reach and does more damage!" Kirito barely had time to raise his sword to block and lost a quarter of his health.

"Kirito!" Asuna shouted before charging forward. And like a goddess of light dished out moves so fast the system was having a hard time keeping her combo scored.

Knocking the _Nodachi_ away with a sweeping lower strike Asuna began her combo with an un-assisted linear strike. Players could do damage and attack with the weapons in _SAO_ without the use of the assisted skills. But most players don't have the knowledge and skill to use them without the assists. Asuna however wasn't one of them. She had be fencing since she was in primary school; and Asuna was one of the best.

Her linear struck home true in the beat's abdomen, turning Asuna began a horizontal slash for maximum damage. Pulling the blade from the side of the boss, Asuna began a series of vertical and downward slashes and finished with one final thrust, before pulling back and narrowly dodging Ilfang's swing.

"Holy shit," Kirito muttered, "Asuna."

"Line him up one more time for me Kirito-kun," Asuna said with a smile.

Kirito smirked and nodded, "just like before." Standing Kirito swung his sword and ran forward knocking the _Nodachi_ away and giving Asuna a clear run for one last attack. Bringing her rapier up for a thrusting jab it glowed a light orange color before Asuna shot forward. Catching the boss in the stomach this time Asuna left the skill active and raced up with all her speed. When she reached the boss' shoulders she flipped over before bringing the attack down his back.

Landing Asuna had hoped that would be enough. She was suffering from using one of her newer skills and the cooldown was 3 seconds instead of 1. But with the sound of breaking glass, followed by a second, Asuna turned to find the last _Sentinel and Ilfang_ turn into thousands of little polygons.

 _Congratulations_ popped up in grey writing and a familiar giggling began planning, "really? That's just lazy fucking programming," Kirito said with a sigh.

"I know what ya mean," Klein said sheathing his katana. "I feel like we've been cheated."

"Why's that guys," Asuna asked, dusting off imaginary dust.

"This is so the music from _Final Fantasy_ ," Lisbeth said with a knowing grin.

"Either way guys we did it," Agil said with a smile, "and Asuna got a well deserved last attack bonus."

Asuna smiled and was about to speak up until the boss room doors opened. The party turned and Kirito noticed the man who lead the boss meeting was there with the 40 other players. _Well this is bad,_ Kirito thought trying to figure out what to say.

"What….just five of you," the blue haired 'knight' said with shock. Others in his group nodded equally shocked by this.

"Filthy beta-testers!" Everyone's attention was drawn to the same orange haired cactus looking guy from earlier. "You guys spied in on the meeting just so you could steal all the good loot. Ya should give us the loot!"

"Hey man, Kibaou ," Agil spoke up defending them, "we went to the meeting and got the info so we could beat the boss and have no one die. This isn't some RPG where we get to have bragging rights over gear. We need to clear this game."

"Don't lie to me!" Kibaou said pointing at Agil, "you lied to us at the meeting earlier."

"I never said I wasn't a beta-tester," Agil said. "What I did tell you is true. All the information we beta-testers got over the course of the test is in that guide book."

However Agil's calm tone wasn't helping like he had hoped. "Yeah well you guys could have helped us." "Yeah you guys are just cheaters!" "Beta-testers and cheaters!" "Beat….Beaters!"

Kirito saw what was happening and quickly made use of the situation. "Beaters," the dark hair boy smiled, "I like it. Keeps you from lumping us in with the rest of those beta-testers." Kirito closed his eyes and waved his wand nonchalantly a he continued, "you guys were way better than any other beta-testers though. You guys at least tried."

Kibaou gritted his teeth further and Kirito was pretty sure that if this was his real body the player's teeth would have cracked. "So yeah," Kirito said nodding towards Asuna who put on her last attack bonus _The Cloak of Midnight,_ "call us Beaters."

Agil smirked and moved closer to the two, while Klein and Lisbeth covered their rear. "Tch," Kibaou made a sucking sound with his teeth before Diable was able to get him to back down and just walk past the five person boss raid party. He did however spit on Kirito as he passed him.

"What a jackass," Klein muttered the party of five moving very slowly in the opposite direction. They knew the others wouldn't be able to follow until the activate the teleport pad in the center of the first village.

"Yeah," Agil nodded a bit sad before turning to Kirito, "so Beaters huh?"

"Yeah, I didn't want people like Argo or even that Diable guy to have the players hate," Kirito rubbed his hand through his hair. "But us? We can take it," Kirito said looking at the door between them and floor two, "we have to. Because we are to show em all that this game can be cleared."

Turning back to look at his new friends, "so lets be the _Beaters_."

The others all saw consoles appear with whether or not they wanted to join a guild. All of the smiled before pushing the confirm buttons. "Alright Klein you're in charge of guild things," Kirito said before heading for the door.

"Me?! Why me," Klein asked pointing at himself.

"Because you said you ran a guild before," Asuna answered following after Kirito.

"More like Kirito is gonna call the shots and you're gonna take care of paperwork," Lisbeth said sticking her tongue out at the man.

"It could be worse," Agil said with a smile and pat on the shoulder as he walked by. "You at least get to pick the place we live at. Plus I doubt anyone else is gonna wanna roll with us; so everyone is still gonna do their own thing. This was just a way to cement our trust with Kirito."

"Yeah it could be worse," Klein said following the other man to floor two.

* * *

 **Real World**

Midori and Suguha had just pulled their Amuspheres' off and sat in stark silence. What could they say, _yay my son is still alive? He almost died, fought giant lizard thing, but now he has to do it again? Oh Kazuto,_ Midori grabbed her daughter and the two women cried together. Cried that he was ok, but that he still had another 99 floors to go.

* * *

 **ASO: Three months since start of game (December)**

 _It's been three months since the start of game and I have to say I am feeling pretty good._ Lisbeth thought as she wandered around _Urbus_ waiting on her fellow guild mates. She was of course on the second floor browsing some of the shops for missing materials they didn't feel like harvesting from the lower floors. Right now the game was emulating December like weather where every floor they had unlocked from 1 to 9 was covered in snow and decently chilly.

Lisbeth thought back to what had happened with the fallout from the first boss raid and the next few floors being cleared. Beta-testers had become a bit more accepted in guilds and two of them were even being run by beta-testers. The _Aincrad Liberation Army_ or _Army_ for short was being co-run by Diable and Kibaou, and then their was the _Knights of Blood_ or _KoB_ for short lead by Heathcliff; a player whose reputation as the _Paladin_ is well deserved. Both of these guilds were the largest and strongest in Aincrad currently to date. However their little guild managed to grow just one more person this floor when they first hit it. Argo the Rat... _Rats right! Ugh she needs to keep her hands to herself!_

Argo had run into a few problems with some of the guilds that had formed due to her past as a beta-tester and rumors that she was helping the _Beaters_ get information. After a quick save from the ninja guild the group made it's way to the extra skill quest Argo was hiding from them.

Argo had never been able to complete the quest during the beta, and it took the six of them two weeks to figure it out. But Lisbeth was so glad for it, mainly because with her stacked _Strength_ skill for _Blacksmithing_ she was actually one of the strongest using the skill. Her only match was Agil due to his naturally buffed _Strength_ skill. But once the quest had become completed Argo decided to stay with the _Beaters_ and joined their guild as their personal info-broker and sub-commander.

Her role was mainly finance and logistics because she kept most of her skills stacked in non-combat abilities. This all meant that Argo had to work closely with Klein. Something Lisbeth didn't really favor. _That jackass! He has to know what she is doing! Ugh! I don't know how Asuna puts up with that girl._

Argo was to say….a bit handsy. Ok a lot handsy. She would hang on Kirito or Klein whenever she got the chance and smirk at either offending girl. Now while neither Lisbeth or Asuna had staked an official claim, rumors from the front lines quite clearly said 'Klein is Lisbeths' and Kirito is Asuna's. But Argo didn't seem to care, and that drove Lisbeth up a wall.

 _I really have to stop thinking about that girl_. Lisbeth took a deep breath before continuing on in _Urbus_ looking for the materials to upgrade Asuna's rapier. _I still need some wasp stingers and gold inlay._

As Lisbeth kept walking she noticed a crowd gathered around _Ashley's_. Which was a player run clothing store owned by the same name woman. _Didn't she send out a mass message saying she was closed today? I wonder what is going on?_

Lisbeth walked over to the store and after pushing her way into the windows view her heart stopped. Standing in the window perfectly visible was Kirito...but not as she knew him. Kirito had his hair slicked back and combed, and he was wearing a black tuxedo. It had a cream colored vest, with a few gold accents. _And his face! Oh his face is priceless!_ Lisbeth quickly took out a _Recording Crystal_ and snapped a photo of their unofficial leader.

Turning and walking away Lisbeth couldn't help but smile. _I've got something you don't have Argo_ , she almost sang in her head.

* * *

"Ok, can I change now," Kirito asked with a sweat drop, discomfort etched across his face.

"I guess so deary," Ashley said with a smirk. Putting the last _Recording Crystal_ down. Kirito smiled before quickly changing out. He didn't care that they would be able to see him in his underwear. It was going to be half a second and you'd have to have great eyesight just to see it. Dressed in his new coat Kirito couldn't help but admire it. A bit of white fur adorned the top of the high color, the deep black of the coat was offset by almost glowing neon blue stitching and belts draped across holding throwing knives. The coat had a built in breast plate that could be removed for a newer one later. It also had armor on the elbows, forearms, and a shoulder plate all colored to match the coat.

"Much better," turning to his seamstress Kirito began to open his trade window until he saw her shake her head.

"Sorry kiddo," Ashley said with a grin, "it's on the house today."

"Why?"

"Think of it as a Christmas present," she said with a slutty smile, "just like the other one is for someone else."

"It's not like that," Kirito whined to the older woman.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Ashley said before shoving the dark haired boy out of her shop.

"Ah," she said taking an exaggerated breath, "young love."

Kirito kept walking and smiling thinking about the second item added to his inventory by Ashley. It was the original reason why he had stopped in to Ashley's in the first place. But the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry and Ashley had wanted him to model a few outfits, and in exchange she would make him a new coat free.

Kirito being a bit of a cheapskate couldn't resist. However he didn't realize that meant four hours of being a model. _Note to self, never ever suggest a woman be a model...ugh that was exhausting. I just hope Asuna likes the new coat._

* * *

 **Floor 9 Mini-Dungeon**

"Please explain to me again why we are here," Asuna asked as Agil, Klein, and herself fought the mini-boss to a dungeon they had cleared the other day.

"Because," Klein said while parry the mini-bosses strike and setting Agil up for the final attack. "We need this things drop and we didn't get it last time."

"What's so special about this things drop," Agil asked checking for the last attack bonus.

"Did ya get it or not," Klein asked thoroughly tired.

"Yeah yeah I got it…" Agil said before opening up a trade window and making the exchange on the spot.

"Can we _please_ get out of here," Asuna asked. _This is not how I intended to spend Christmas Eve with the guild._

"Yup," Klein said grabbing a teleport crystal and sending them all back to their base of operations. The inn at _Frieven Village_ on the 8th floor.

Floor 8 was a lush green forest that was suspended directly over water. The entire floor was this beautiful ocean and forest above. The pathways were made directly from the branches in the trees and the towns were built into massive tree trunks.

Klein had picked it because it was one floor below where they were trying to clear as the floor above had no towns or safe-zones. The floor above was what RPGers and Dungeon Crawlers call hunting grounds. The floor itself is one of the wider floors so far and that wasn't good. It was mostly desert and the only NPCs where in traveling caravans. Players from the clearing groups had decided to make floor 8 home base so the town itself was usually empty, what with its occupants running almost 24/7 to clear the game.

After word had gotten out about what Kirito and the others had done, guilds made more permanent status and players finally had hope. So with renewed vigor the players began hacking away at the game and it didn't take them long to reach the 9th floor. Progress had slowed due to the size and scope of the floor above. The four main guilds _KoB, Army,_ _Holy Dragon Alliance,_ and the _Beaters_ were only able to send in small teams at a time to work on clearing the floor. But due to heat and player _Dehydration_ , where the avatar has the same feeling as a real person experiencing dehydration, the progress was small.

"This floor is taking to long," Klein mutter not happy by how many people were apparently taking Christmas off from floor clearing.

"Stop being such a dingbat man," Asuna said with a bit a giggle. "It's Christmas tomorrow. We all need a break ya know. We've been at this for months now, and pretty much its the same thing. We wake up, eat, gear up, clear dungeons and labyrinths, eat, go to sleep, rinse, repeat."

Asuna started to hum a Christmas carol before skipping away. "Dude she's right and you know it," Agil said with a smirk. "Why else did we raid that mini-dungeon for the stuff to make Lisbeth's 1000col hair dye?"

"Sh-shut-up," Klein stutter to the larger man as the walked into the inn and headed to their guild room. "She upgraded my katana so I wouldn't have to trade in for a different sword. And with her mastering her blacksmithing she can't do hair dye and has to get it from other players for way hiked up prices. I figured if Asuna keeps _Cooking_. She keeps _Blacksmithing_. You keep _Luck_ and _Charisma_ , and I work on _Fishing_ and _Crafts_ along with Argo we should be covered for self efficiently in the open world for quite some time."

Agil thought about it for a moment and it made since, "we would have all the bases covered. Lisbeth would be able to make _crystals_ that you guys could assign properties too. Also you would be able to make health potions so it saves us money on those. And we can get food for Asuna to make." But Agil suddenly realised Klein had left someone out, "what about Kirito?"

"You really think our fearless leader is going to devote an ounce of his resources to anything that's not clearing the game related?"

"Last I check the sky was still blue," Agil shot back with a smirk.

The two reached their room in silence before opening the door to the main living area. It was a large 6 person room with a total of 6 beds and 2 couches. 1 table sat in the middle along with a basic stove and over for a small kitchenette. Walls could be called up to section off beds for sleeping. The guys usually left theirs open while the girls walled off. Now by whatever grace of god Klein could hope for Kirito splurged for one thing outside of battle...living conditions. And they had the only room with a view of the beautiful ocean bay. A small area where no trees interlinked and the view was amazing.

 _It's even better when you're out on the balcony and can feel that sea breeze._ Klein had hoped it would be free when he got in, but opening the door revealed Kirito was standing out, gazing at the sun setting beneath the tree line. _Crazy lunatic yes, but god damn could Kayaba program._

"Hey Agil," Klein said attracting the other man's attention, "I'm gonna get started on this dye so I'll catch ya in the morning." Agil nodded and Klein walled off his bed area for the first time.

"Hey Kirito," Agil said waving the boy in. Kirito caught sight and moved off the balcony area.

"What's up man," he said opening the door and pounding the older man's fist.

"Mind if I join you," Agil said and when Kirito moved a bit they both grabbed a chair. "So how did your day go? Get that item you were looking for?"

"Yeah," Kirito said his thoughts going to a dark place for a bit. "I even got this coat as gift," he gestured to his new coat.

"Nice man," Agil really liked to see Kirito finally had a decent amount of armor on, "glad you finally have some armor on."

"Yeah, but I need to be as light as possible, but this…" Kirito stood for a moment and should Agil that he had full range of motion, "this is perfect for me as the main DPS. I have a bit of blocking in the arm guards and still light enough to make the swings count."

"Yeah I know we've been keeping you light but it still worries me," Agil said as Kirito to his seat back. "You still solo some lower floor dungeons by yourself, and it just makes me feel better knowing you've got something ya know?"

"Yeah I know," Kirito said with a nod. He opened up his trade menu and sent Agil and item. Accepting it Agil noticed it was eggnog, laughing he used the item and toasted Kirito. "Merry Christmas dude."

"Back at ya."

* * *

It had become dark and Kirito remained out on the porch watching the virtual snowfall. Agil had fallen asleep, his avatar moving into which position he felt most comfortable in. Which had Kirito think about the mechanics behind that. _Does the Nervegear know our bodies natural sleeping habits? Or is there an algorithm that tries all of them till the brain finds RME sleep?_ He hadn't really been paying attention to anything else and missed Asuna opening the door behind him. He had moved the chair to a bit in front of the door so he wasn't being snowed right on, and that was perfect for Asuna.

Sneaking up behind him was much easier when he was only one foot away. Quickly she reach around and covered his eyes, "guess who?"

Kirito was jerked away from his thoughts when the snow was suddenly cut from view and a soft weight took up shelter on his face. "A-Asuna?"

"Got it in one," she said slipping her arms over him and twirling around him into the snow. "It may be virtual, and programmed by a psychopath, but damn did he capture winter right?"

Kirito could only nodded, his face flushing bright red at the sight of Asuna twirling in the snow. She was wearing her casual clothes which consisted of a white wool sweater and beige skirt, she had her white knee high socks on and black shoes. "You know it's rude to keep a girl waiting," Asuna said with a playful smile.

"Wha-"

"I asked you a question silly," Asuna said with a giggle.

"Yeah I guess the programming is god like," Kirito said with a smile looking out at everything before him. Asuna twirling in the moonlight as it reflects off the water, snow falling around her. "Even if it is a death game...it sure is a beautiful one."

"Yeah," Asuna stopped finally getting dizzy and steadied herself on the railing. "So…," she began tilting her head to better see her guild mate and switch partner, "get me anything for Christmas?"

"Maybe," a smirk forming on his lips as he crossed his arms and turned his head away from her in mock anger, "don't you know it's rude to ask that of people?"

"Please," she waved him off, her smile distorting into a grin. "I bet you forgot it was even Christmas, Mr. Sneak-out-at-night-to-grind."

"Heh, caught me," Kirito said with a laugh. He had kept his level 5 higher than everyone else. He felt it was his duty to make sure he could get them through everything and they only way he could do that was to be the strongest. "How long have you known," Kirito asked back not bothering to lie. She had found out.

"Since day one."

"You didn't say anything," Kirito asked surprised.

"You are always play-it-safe guy," Asuna said matter-o-factly. "Plus I usually stay up to make sure you come back alive."

"Thanks, but you don't have to do that ya know," Kirito said scratching the base of his skull nervously. "I mean I want you to get plenty of sleep and be on your A game."

"Can't sleep if I'm worried about you Kirito," Asuna said a bit seriously. "You've been my guiding star this whole game. So don't go dieing on me!"

"Yeah, you got it," Kirito said with a smile, opening up his console. A box appeared in his hands, it was rectangular in shape and not very deep, it was white with red ribbon holding it closed. "Merry Christmas Asuna."

Asuna took the package with shock written all over her face, and completely speechless. Kirito took that as his time to retire and bowed out before raising the walls around his bed and falling asleep.

"Kirito," Asuna whispered looking down at the package, alone on the porch, "it's rude to keep a girl waiting."

* * *

 **Real World December 25th**

 **3 months after incident**

It was Christmas morning and for the first time in a while the Kirigaya household wasn't filled with worry. Kirigaya 'Kirito' Kazuto wasn't going into a dangerous situation today. He wasn't about to fight for his life for the umpteenth time. He was waking up to share Christmas with his friends.

"I wonder what they all got him," Midori giggled as she and Suguha logged in.

"Guess we'll find out," Suguha said with a smile.

They had logged into the stream during the guilds breakfast, which gave Midori time to look back at the last three months. _Kazuto...its only been three months and I already have to force myself to call you that still. As Kirito you are the strength and leader of your group. You push on with determination I have always known to be present. But you really need to stop with the almost dieing._

Kazuto had almost died about 6 times. Every time it was to save another player, and so far it had payed off. Eight boss fights down and the ninth coming up Midori wasn't sure how long Kazuto's luck would hold out. _But at least he has that girl. I wonder how long until they become a couple. It's already been three months_.

Midori had watched as Kirito kept an extra eye out for the girl who was obviously very new to these types of games. _I guess I am also a bit glad because she helps us understand sometimes what they are talking about._ Asuna was well known on the internet for being the luckiest noob ever.

 _Oh yes,_ Midori's thoughts took a dark turn. The internet, a hive for the morally repressed and annoying. It seemed literally everyone was chomping at the bit for every last detail about the player who was being recorded and leader of the _Beaters_.

Everyone the world over was either praising him and his group or bashing them. If that wasn't enough RECT would randomly cut the stream if anything to personal was happening to the players. But after weeks of sending in documents via the government liaison, Midori was able to secure Suguha and herself all access accounts due to Kazuto being their son/brother. And so unlike the rest of the world, Midori was able to spend some form of time with her son on Christmas.

Suguha was happy as well. For the first time in awhile she was able to go without hearing the whispers in school about how today might be the last day Suguha gets to see her brother. It was a well known fact that Suguha's brother Kazuto was the player in the live stream named Kirito. For the first time in three months her brother wasn't going to be attacking monsters and dodging other players on quests. And training into all hours of the morning.

She was scared knowing her brother would sneak out and train without the help of his friends, but Suguha also understood why. He wasn't just level grinding as they called it. He was perfecting his skill. Adapting his kendo training into attacks that could be used with his preferred one-handed long sword.

He had also taught Klein how to use a katana through quite a few duals. The _Beaters_ had made a reputation for not using the system assisted skills and landing massive combo moves. They were considered one of the best DPS teams on the front lines, and due to their small size of 6 usually could move at a faster pace. Klein was getting better and better every day with his swordsmanship. _Then again, nothing like real life to motivate you to be the best._ Suguha had usually been better at the forms and kata's with the style their grandfather had taught them; but Kazuto usually had better practical skill.

 _He was the first to win a tournament, then the first to go to a national tournament….what happened Onii-chan?_ Suguha often wondered what cause her brother to stop doing practice, to stop caring. But it didn't matter. _Today Kazuto is taking a break and spending time with his friends...speaking of which…._

* * *

 **SAO Floor 8**

 _ **Frieven Village**_ **Inn**

 **Christmas morning**

"So you guys ready to do presents," Klein asked with a grin.

With a collective cry the group of six tore into each others presents. Everyone got something small or something to complete a set or for a skill achievement. Until Asuna opened her present from Kirito. Everyone drew is gasps at the sight of the 'coat'. The item description window called it the _Tunic Coat for the Flash Goddess,_ and it was fit for one. It was a white long sleeved long backed tunic, with a black breastplate, it had dark blue straps connecting to white sleeves with built in forearm guards just like his coat. However the straps also resided on the back linking just below the neck. Below the tunic on the front was a black leather knee-length skirt segmented by a dark blue half belt. Finishing off the outfit where thigh high white leather boots with light armor plating on the sides. (Think of her KoB uniform and then change all the red to black and blue as the description explains)

"I had Ashley make it for you since I know you hate you _Cloak of Midnight_ , but like the _Hiding_ bonus," Kirito said before going into everything the cloak amplified. "She added a few extras to the setup. It has a bit higher of a boost in the _Hiding_ skill at +10, it also has a +5 on _Battle Healing_ , and _4% Stun Reduction_. Also it has the highest _Durability_ rating Ashley could give it at 50, so it should last a while."

"Kirito...this…" Asuna couldn't figure out what to say. She just kept looking at it and smiling. "I love it! Thank you!"

"Anytime," Kirito replied with a smile and nod.

"Here you go Lis," Klein said handing her a present that wasn't under the tree. It was a small bottle containing a pink liquid.

"Klein this is my hair dye," Lisbeth could hardly believe it. _He hates it when I spend money on this stuff, and this is much longer than a weeks worth._ That was one thing she hated about this game. Her hair dye had a frigging _Durability_ rating and usually only lasted about a week.

"You give me so much crap for buying this, what gives," she wasn't ungrateful but was truly very curious.

"Well," Klein began rubbing his right arm awkwardly, "you keep complaining about how expensive it is and I figured I could stack some skill points to make it for you. Since you get about 6 months worth from the drops."

"Klein, thank you," she replied smiling and clutching the little bottle tightly.

"That leads into something else however," Klein said seriously and everyone sat down going into full guild mode. "I wanted to put it off for longer but we can't wait to long. Tomorrow we are heading for the 9th floor and we are staying until we clear it to the 10th."

Everyone but Agil and Argo were shocked by this announcement.

"Let me explain before you guys freak out," Klein said holding up his hand. "I've been thinking about this more and more and we are hooked up in hospitals on life support machines. We are on a time clock and who knows how long they can keep us alive on those machines, especially because no one has had this much exposure to the _NerveGear._ I want our progress to move back up again and we are finally specced for long term deployment."

Klein finished and silence remained in the room. Everyone knew what he said was true, that no matter how much they may enjoy some days….they weren't playing this game indefinitely. They were on a timer. Kirito was the first to speak up out of everyone, "Klein, I know you are aware of the situation. This won't be like World of Warcraft or Everquest. We can't just logout we have to sleep. Our minds still need down time from the system."

"I know," Klein said bringing up his window he showed them the portable guild tent he bought. "If we set up in areas with no mobs spawning it will act as a personal safe zone once it is locked."

"You've really thought this out," Argo said with a smirk. "I have to admit, I saw this coming what with the way you've been specking your skill trees lately. But you've got every base covered don't you?"

Klein nodded but before he could speak up Lisbeth took the floor, "well I guess two days was better than nothing." Lisbeth smiled and nodded to everyone before continuing, "he's right. Our timer maybe years, but it's taken us months to get this far. So lets do it. One push through this floor and on!"

The others nodded and Klein sighed in relief, "alright then lets get back to Christmas!"

 **AN: Little bit of a shorter chapter, and for whatever reason I feel it was a bit rushed due to wanting to be writing about things further down the story, but having to build base and background well you get this. A lot of off screen action and a lot of character interaction….and fluff because I like fluff...shut up.**

 **As for Midori and Suguha seeing the first boss battle and crying after words. Just place yourself in their shoes and image what they are feeling. Pretty sure you'd be down too.**

 **As for Asuna and Kirito…**

 **1)Asuna - I want her to be a bit stronger than she is in the anime. Kirito stays with her and they are in a guild from the beginning. But she is still hurt by this game and does suffer nightmares which will be covered later. But I wanted her to have more of that 'I'm gonna live till my fullest' attitude she had in the second episode. She is still going to use Kirito as a rock through it all and after but I wanted her to be stronger both physically and mentally as I find that gives Kirito a better equal as a partner.**

 **2)Kirito - Less of a teasing douche bag I know. But I feel like if he wasn't lonely all the time from the beginning it wouldn't be as bad. Also yes I made Kazuto a champion sword fighter...why? Because it works with my story. As for their relationship as a whole I am gonna have Asuna make the first move rather than him. Kirito is a great leader with Klein as back up thanks to their skills in past games. But Kirito is still a socially awkward, kind, nerd kid. Not always the smoothest with the ladies. Which the anime captured perfectly IMO.**

 **Lastly about them and Klein and Lisbeth as well. They all have been traveling together for 3 months in constant life or death situations...I'm pretty sure relationships sprout and run quick when you could die the next day. However they are still teenagers so they have all the awkwardness to run through. Klein doesn't he's just immautre.**

 **Finally to end this long ass AN...I am going to change the time line on a few things and move some cannon around to better fit what I want in the next chapter. Please don't tell me about cannon. I am changing what I want for MY story...not SAO Headcannon.**


	4. Long Term Deployment

**Sword Art Online: The Legend of The Black Swordsman**

 **Chapter 3: Long Term Deployment**

The sound clashing of weapons in Aincrad wasn't unusual at all, it was actually the norm for the remaining players trapped in the VRMMO. What wasn't usual was the sound of clashing weapons at night.

The _Beaters_ guild had been working floor 9 for the past two weeks straight since Christmas. They had been setting up camp in remote mob free areas, and always leaving someone up to guard in a rotating shift. However an area they thought was safe during dusk turned into hell on earth that night.

"This is ridiculous!" Klein shouted as he slashed another black scorpion like creature. It was the size of a large dog, with two vicious pincers that were razor sharp, and it's tail looked like a wicked curved blade dripping paralyzing poison. The mobs were called _Desert Crawlers_ and they had been fighting them none stop for the last hour.

The others could agree. Right before dinner they felt the ground around their tent stir and all rushed to gear up. The tent itself was a decent size with three main compartments. The first and largest being a living like area with a small hole in the middle for a fire or stove to cook with, topping it off was a small couch. The other two rooms had three bed rolls each on either side, for obvious reasons.

Exiting their tent the group had found out it they has set up right in a field boss' spawning area and were working to clear it so they could high tail it outta there. The field boss' name was the _Poisoned Scorpion King_ and it lived up to the name. It was a massive three meter tall, and two meter wide, black armored scorpion.

While the group had instinctively hit their normal formation with Kirito and Asuna taking on the boss and the rest keeping the mobs busy. They found it wasn't too effective after having to burn through some antidote potions for the poison, which tended to drip off the tail's blade. This wasn't normal poison either, it worked it's way in via direct contact with the skin. They discovered this shortly after some landed on Asuna and she was immobilized till Argo could run to heal her. Kirito made the call to switch to all out offense, no blocking, just parrying and dodging.

And so far the new tactic was working. While Kirito and Asuna gave the _Scorpion King_ an all out assault of speed and strength, the other members were making quick work of the mobs. Agil was cleaving through mobs with his two handed ax. The weapon wasn't overly pretty, just a double bladed war ax; but the man behind it was a different matter.

Agil was tall, lean, and muscular. But that wasn't his main advantage; when the game launched fully he was one of the 10 players to get a unique skill called _Barbarian Strength_. The skill was a buff of his standard strength stat and every time he put a point in it, it would rise another percentage buff.

 _It truly is amazing how we managed to get so many unique skills._ Five of the ten unique skills in the game where within their group, and the irony of their guild name being the _Beaters_ was not lost on Klein. Asuna had the _Flash_ skill and every time she dumped points into it it would buff her speed by a percentage. Lisbeth had something very similar to Agil's called _Amazonian Strength._ While Argo has a skilled call _Shadow_ which buffed her hiding and treasure/rare item drop find; which of course cause a bit of an argument between Kirito and her when it was discovered that she had lied to him on the opening day.

The only two who currently didn't use a special skill were Kirito and Klein. Kirito because his wasn't unlocked yet, and Klein because he simply didn't have one. But that didn't deter the red hair samurai. He merely plowed through the mobs with the rest of them. Due to Kirito's help and guidance the others had been training in how to actually use their weapons vs relying solely on the system's moves, and boy did it pay off. The group had all re-spect their level skill points into buffing their attributes over _Sword Skills_ and it made them all the more deadly.

They held the unofficial record for critical hit combs against floor bosses because most to all of their strikes were done by their own skills and required no cool down period. When they did use one of their few _Sword Skills_ they managed to always land a critical hit.

Klein rolled to the left, avoiding a downward strike by the _Crawler's_ tail. Not wanting to lose any momentum he created he brought his sword up cleaving in a arc as he moved cutting the mob's tail off. Seeing an opening on Klein's mob, Lisbeth barreled through blocking both pincers with a round buckler like shield before dropping her mace into it like a hammer on steel. The creature's head sunk in as red polygons took over the coloring scheme, and the creature shattered.

"Nice work there dummy," Lisbeth said with her usual smirk.

"No problem, _tomboy_ ," Klein shot back with a grin believing he finally found a nickname that would get under her skin.

"Tomboy? Really? Are we twelve," she asked before twirling her mace and smacking away the tail of another being carafe to avoid the trail of green dripping off it.

"If you two are done flirting," Agil butted in with a teasing tone as he performed a wide swing with his ax killing one of the _Crawlers_ and injuring two others. "We still have a fight to win," he finished as he twirled his ax with one hand before bringing it down on the _Crawler_ to his far right with a right to left diagonal slash finishing off it's health. He quickly had to dodge the last ones tail as it came in quick, sidestepping to the right before spinning like a top and landing a massive slash across the mob's left side.

"You look like you're doing fine on your own old man," Argo added as she snuck behind a mob and struck with her dagger leaving a nice red slash on it's tail before slipping away again. Argo's skills were mainly for information grabbing but Kirito had figured out a way to use her advanced hiding skill. She used mainly throwing picks and daggers dipped in paralyzing poison or life drain poison. Some mobs she could kill with only a few strikes, stacking the life drain with every slash. But it was good she would attack and pull back. Argo's advanced hiding skill _Shadow_ also made her the perfect raid healer as she could sneak past mobs and bosses with ease to deliver healing potions and crystals. She quickly reappeared on another mob she had attacked and added a third life drain stack to it before flinging a few of the throwing picks at another stunning it for a moment.

Which was all Klein needed to get back in the fray. Klein rotated the blade in his hands to his left side for a wide left to right horizontal slash and charged at the stunned _Crawler_. Klein reached the crawler in no time flat and turned it into a bunch of floating data bits with his slash. He quickly pulled away as another tried to snap him in half with it's pincers.

But Agil was right there cleaving through the tail and down the middle of the _Crawler_ breaking it in half. As the destroyed mob turned into multi-colored polygons and blew away, the four took a quick breather and watched their two best players.

Asuna and Kirito were considered the guild leaders in field while Klein and Argo handled its business side. This was mainly because when the two worked in tandem it was like watching poetry in motion.

Asuna brought speed and grace to the mix. Plain out she was the fastest in Aincrad, or at least the clearing group with her _Flash_ buff. And while both Lisbeth and Kirito held the higher levels, no one could catch Asuna, and you could barely follow her rapier. Her skill with said blade was considerable in real life, and now with the stat points and buffs Asuna was truly graceful in dealing out death. She would weave in and out of attacks life she was dancing, all the while getting thrusts and slashes in so quick it was hard to trace.

But her partner was a different story; Kirito brought power and skill in the form of an all out offensive. The young man was fast, no where near as fast as Asuna, but that was fine for him. He used a one handed longsword, currently it was his _Anneal Blade_ that had just been upgraded thanks to Lisbeth, with deadly precision. Kirito hadn't told anyone that he knew kendo or that he had made it to the nationals one year. But to him it didn't matter. He just used what he knew and made a very powerful style that relied heavily on up close slashing and thrusting for maximum damage.

Kirito would normally block for Asuna while she would sweep in and deal some damage. But every so often just like this night, the two would have to go for an all out assault, and that was when the magic happened. The two were moving in and out of the boss' large legs and underbelly, leaving trails of red pixels everywhere. Kirito was leading the charge his _Anneal Blade_ leaving a massive trail across the boss' belly while Asuna was doing the same with her _Wind Fleuret_.

They both cleared the boss at its front, rolling to miss its massive jaws from closing on them. Clearing the mouth the two sprung up like perfect gymnast. Kirito going for an upward redirection strike on the right claw, while Asuna defended their left side with a beautiful diagonal parry. The two knew the couldn't stay still for long and with the respective penicers out of the way they made their move.

Running to keep out of range of the tail blade Kirito crouched for just a moment as he let Asuna spring board off his back and onto the _Scorpion King_ in a beautiful back flip. Asuna had to time it just right so she could clear the tail and give Kirito enough time to evade it. But she didn't need to look back to know that he did. Instead she spun on her heels, once they connected with the boss' back and thrust her _Wind Fleuret_ into the tail, before twisting just like on _Ilfang_ and ran the back length of the boss.

Landing next to Kirito, Asuna turned and was glad to see the tail explode and the poisoned blade go with it. Not wasting another second the two began an all out assault on the boss. The _Scorpion King_ could barely handle Kirito's strength with only its right pincer; while Asuna was leaving after images as she danced in and out of its defenses leaving dozens of puncture and slash wounds on the beast. Kirito finally managed to knock the pincer out of his way; stepping into the boss' defenses to land a vicious decapitating blow to the monster's neck area, finishing it off.

"Ugh," Lisbeth broke the copied boss victory BPM with an exasperated sigh, "well that was fun."

"Eh it could be worse," Klein said shouldering his katana keeping an eye on the horizon. _Why does it feel like this is just the beginning of a horrible night._

"True," Asuna said before her face taking on a look of rage, "but those mobs had it coming! No one interrupts my cooking! It is a work of art!"

Kirito nodded with a chuckle, "I'm with the lady here," jutting his thumb in Asuna's direction.

"What's changed then," Agil asked with a grin.

Everyone started laughing while Kirito and Asuna grumbled and blushed as they looked at the items and XP they got from the boss. "Alright jokers, back in the tent," Kirito said pushing Agil into the tent opening, the others laughing harder and Asuna blushing harder.

"Alright people," Klein said as he entered. "Pack it up we are leaving ASAP. We probably have a few hours till the boss respawns but I want to be in one of our known safe areas by then."

"Gotcha," Lisbeth said breaking down her blacksmithing mat and tools that were in the main room.

"Already on it," Argo said hitting the female's shared room and packing what little was in there.

"Man, I was half was done preparing everything...now I gotta start over," a blushing grumbling Asuna said while packing up her kitchen equipment and ingredients. The one good thing about SAO she had to say was you could actually pause your cooking completely depending on the situation.

Agil and Kirito just nodded and broke off to start packing up the men's' room.

It didn't take the guild long to break down their small headquarters and prepare to make their trek across the desert. Their only saving grace was that it was a night, and for once it wasn't freezing cold.

"So which one we returning too," Agil asked as they pulled their packs on. As it turns out in SAO you could buy packs, similar to the _Bag of Holding_ in other games. However they were a bit clunky and could be stolen if someone had their theft leveled high enough.

"Hold up," Argo started placing her hand in the wait motion, "I am detecting about twenty four high level players getting ready to converge on this point."

Kirito and the others didn't need to be told twice. He instantly reach for his sword, Asuna doing the same while the other four got into a defensive positions. Lisbeth took point, being the highest level and equally speced in attack and defense. Klein and Agil were flanking her both ready to attack, while Argo brought up the rear, a healing crystal already in her left hand while her trusty dagger was laying in her right. It didn't take long for the group to see their opposition.

The group of players where all dressed in white and red uniforms, the tell tale signs of the _Knights of Blood_ guild. What confirmed it for the group was seeing one man dressed mainly in red with a few white accents, carrying a massive cross shaped shield that housed his sword. Standing tall and proud with an amused smile on his gentle but firm face was a contradiction of a man; at first glance he had soft features, from the look in his eyes, to the way he always seemed to be smiling even when upset.

But every member in the _Beaters_ guild knew Heathcliff was more than that. When it came to fighting through hours of dungeon labyrinths, taking on field and floor bosses; he became this unyielding force. Some believe it is solely because of his unique skill, _Divine Shield_ , others knew the man was just that way.

 _Every boss room they have found, they always include us. Hopefully nothings changed._ "Relax guys," Klein said moving a bit forward to take his place as 'leader', "it's just Heathcliff and the _Knights of Blood_."

As the _KoB_ approached Heathcliff good naturally waved to the other guild and met Klein in the middle while his men stayed a bit behind, "Klein-san, it would seem Argo-chan was able to get the field boss location faster than us once again eh?"

Klein left out an embarrassed laugh scratching the back of his neck while looking away, "well we were actually going to set up camp here to raid the last three dungeons to find out where the floor boss is. And well we thought this ground was mob free, we had been keeping an eye on it for the last few days. Should've checked at night too."

Heathcliff gave him a friendly laugh and pat on the shoulder, "at least everyone came out alive, and we now know that some SAO mobs are programmed only for night raids," Heathcliff smiled before dropping his hand from Klein's shoulder and began the process of turning his men around.

"Just wondering," Kirito spoke up, his face a mask of confusion, "why were you guys looking for it? The _KoB_ usually don't go after field bosses unless another guild requests it, you usually leave that to us or the other smaller guilds."

Heathcliff looked over his shoulder impressed, "as insightful as ever Kirito. We were after the last attack bonus, the tail blade. We need it to upgrade one of our lieutenants' two handed sword, but alas it wasn't to be."

Kirito nodded before wordless opening his window and sending the rare blacksmithing ingredient to him.

Heathcliff was surprised to see Kirito navigating his window, and even more surprised when he saw the new item window appear in front of him, "just like that," Heathcliff asked a bit amused.

"Just like that," Kirito responded crossing his arms, "we don't need it. Plus you guys got all set up for a field boss raid just to be let down by an accident. I am sure if we had set up somewhere else you would have gotten it."

Heathcliff accepted the item into his inventory and turned to face Kirito fully again, his face completely unreadable. There was a moment of silence as most of the _Beaters_ tired to figure out what was going through Heathcliff's mind, while the 'Paladin' remained unfazed. Unlike most RPGs SAO didn't have a class system, but most players had started to call Heathcliff the Paladin after some of his more ludicrous saves with the use of his cross shield.

After what felt like an eternity Heathcliff chuckled a bit before smiling, "just like the rumors suggest. _Black Swordsman."_ That got everyone in the _Beaters_ guild, except Asuna, to look at Kirito in shock and surprise.

"Wanna fill us in buddy," Agil asked with a smirk turning to face his friend. _If Kirito is still like he was in the beta, and he is, I'll bet a hundred to one he's been giving away any items and gear either he or we don't need._

Kirito just blushed and looked away nervously, "I have no idea what anyone is talking about. When would I have time to be giving out items on lower floors from floor bosses, mini bosses, and field bosses others couldn't fight."

Asuna couldn't hold it in anymore. What had started out as a small giggle when Heathcliff had called out Kirito had become full blown laughter as Kirito horribly tried to lie his way out of it.

"Well when the joker over here reels it in, wanna tell us what the hell is going on _Kii-boa_ ," Argo deadpanned while jerking her thumb in Asuna's direction.

Everyone took a moment as Asuna calmed down and it was actually her that answered rather than Kirito, "sorry about that. Kirito and I had a small talk a few weeks ago on Christmas-eve about this very thing." Turning to look at Kirito, Asuna smirked, "I was wondering what you were doing with all that loot, especially some of the rare drops." Turning back to the rest of their guild Asuna smirked, "Kirito sneaks out at night and raids a lot of the old dungeons to keep his level as high as possible. I guess he's been giving away item's we don't need."

The others all turned to Kirito, while Heathcliff had an amused smile on his face and spoke up again, "guess we busted the legendary Black Swordsman, hn."

"Fine," Kirito finally relented, "yes I am the Black Swordsman. Yes I have been re-raiding lower floors with players that aren't that great and giving away unneeded loot."

Agil was the first to get over his surprise and spoke up, "yeah dude, we are so talking about this stupidity once we set up the camp again." The others nodded along with him, playful glares adoring all their faces.

"Fine," Kirito said dejectedly while palming his face, _I really should have told them. At least Asuna isn't mad._

"Well then," Heathcliff said with a smirk, "I don't like being in anyone's debt, whether you will admit it or not, my pride will not allow it." Then before any of the _Beaters_ could react Heathcliff opened his menu and sent them the map data for the last three dungeons, "we managed to find the boss room for this floor, and we were going to hit it up tomorrow; but" Heathcliff trailed off before looking at Lisbeth, "we could pay you what we normally pay our blacksmith to upgrade Hiren's sword. Then clear this floor, with your help of course."

 _That's a great offer, but why in the hell is he doing this_ , Klein thought trying to gauge Heathcliff. _I mean I know he was a beta-tester, but ever since Kirito and us cleared the first floor boss no one has wanted to party with us unless they absolutely needed to. While they normally are polite and share just about everything with anybody, still a two guild raid where they out number us, doesn't seem like a good idea._ Klein and the rest of them were well aware of the rap they had gotten; especially because they had managed to clear floor bosses for floor five and six by themselves when they accidentally ran across them."So what game are you playing at here," Klein asked, a bit more directly than he intended. "I mean no offense," Klein instantly back pedaled at the look the other KoB members gave him, "but we aren't the most liked guild ya know?"

"And?"

"Why us," Argo asked next following Klein's line of thought. She may have met Heathcliff in the beta, but ever since it had become a death game, one could never be too careful. _Even though we have either directly cleared or helped clear pretty much every floor but floor two, people still don't trust us. And for him to call Kirito out like that, what is your game Heathcliff._

Heathcliff knew he was walking a dangerous edge but the clam smile never left his face, "because you are the best."

That took all of them by surprise. _No one ever says we are the 'best', usually they call us cheaters_ , Lisbeth thought, completely flabbergasted by Heathcliff's statement. "Really? We are the best," Lisbeth spoke up as well but she was a bit more abrasive than her guild mates, "we can barely get other guilds and players to switch out with us or cover us during raids of _any_ type."

"But has a single one of my members ever left you in danger," Heathcliff shot back icily, "have any of my members insulted you, not offered to switch out, not shared information?"

No one had every seen Heathcliff angry, and most probably suspected when they did it would be like a wild fire. But the man was far more cold when he was angry, _his face almost looks_ _villainous. But this is Heathcliff and we just insulted his men and honor, I better jump in before his request for help turns into a fight._ "Enough," everyone turned to face Kirito, his voice dangerously low and cold matching Heathcliff's. "No Heathcliff, none of your members have done any of that. You have always been helpfully to us and I want to apologize for everyone second guessing your motives."

"Kirito," Klein shouted surprised, "what gives man? You've always had us being extra careful, and now we are gonna run a raid with them, and only them," Klein unedifyingly points at Heathcliff and the KoB members with him, "this has got trap written all over it. They are about to raid it with _twenty four_ of their members man. This has to seem a bit fishy?"

"Klein," Kirito began, his voice still like ice, "had this been anybody else I would be the first to tell em sorry." Kirito turned to look at Klein, who fliched a bit at the look Kirito was giving him, "but it isn't anybody else. This is Heathcliff and the _KoB_ , we will be fine."

That seemed to calm the other _Beaters_ down, and with a nod from Kirito and Heathcliff the collective group made it's way to the Boss labyrinth. Shortly into their walk Heathcliff has his _KoB_ take up forward, while Kirito and Heathcliff remained in the middle with the _Beaters_ bringing up the rear.

* * *

"So," Krito began after the two groups moved a bit away from the two leaders, "were will we be making camp for Lis to upgrade your man's weapon?"

Heathcliff smiled but never turned to look at Kirito, just glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, "why don't you try asking what's been eating away at you."

Kirito sighed and the two fell into silence listening to the two groups around them talk quietly but animated. "The item you needed could have dropped from a mini-boss one floor down with an insane drop rate, why are you here?"

"This floor boss is going to be tricky," Heathcliff replied with a bit of melancholy in his voice. "We lost two of our recon unit to it already. You seem to have a knack for pulling impossible scenarios out of your ass, I figured you guys would be the best option."

"Do we know which boss it is at least?"

Heathcliff sighed before nodding, "it's _Xerxes the Desert Lord_."

"Well that's a plus at least," Kirito mumbled to himself. _He was one of the easier ones I soloed back in the beta, mainly because no mobs._ "What level are your men at and what can I expect from them?"

"Godfree is a ax user, but lately has been favoring a meteor hammer," Heathcliff spoke giving a nod to one of his members. Kirito figured that was Godfree and gave him a once over, _bit older, but then again so is Agil. No shield, but if he's any good at all with that meteor hammer then it won't be too much of an issue._ Godfree was wearing the standard KoB uniform, had his brown hair in a bit of an afro, a full faced beared of the same colored hair, and had his meteor hammer wound around his waist once before draping the ends over each shoulder. The weapon itself wasn't very pretty, just a steel chain holding together what looked like two flail ends.

"Next we have Kurnadeel, " Heathcliff said with a bit of a grimace. Kirito didn't even need to be told to keep his eye's open on that one, the man's face screamed betrayer. The man was about the same height as Godfree with graying hair pulled backing into a ponytail, wearing the same uniform with a massive but pretty basic two-handed sword on his back. But it was his eyes and mouth that made Kirito shudder. He was looking everyone in the group up and down like he was inspecting them for a fight. And whenever he thought no one was looking he would get a nasty smile on his face.

"Why do you even have him?"

"He is decent with his two handed sword," Heathcliff said off offhandedly. "Next we have Hiren," once more Kirito followed Heathcliff's view and saw a medium height blue haired, kindly fellow.

He seemed to be the same age as the other two and Heathcliff, _somewhere around late forties maybe? Is this the guild of old people?_ He was wearing the same uniform as the others, but his two handed sword was larger than Kurnadeel's and had a far more ornate hilt. "Boss drop," Kirito asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it's called the _Grandfather_ ," Heathcliff said with a smirk.

"Last attack bonus on floor five," Kirito said more to himself with a nod. "The others?"

And that was the last Argo had bothered listening to with her hearing skill. She didn't bother hiding it and Kirito was aware of it, while Asuna was field second she didn't have too much of a knack for planning. While dropping pace with the others slightly she opened a window with some information sent to her by Heathcliff, _he CCed Kirito too. Let's see what the old guy has to say._

It was basic ideas for their overall deployment, Heathcliff's twenty four were split between healing tanks and dpser, which in a normal RPG wouldn't make any since. _But here there is no magic,_ she thought with a bit a frown, _tanks have to serve two purposes, protect us and our potions. It's a good plan though. I'm a bit surprised he wants us up front._ Argo sent a message back saying it looked good and she saw Heathcliff nod.

Picking up the pace she joined the others, Agil gave her a funny look. "Why'd you fall back," he asked as low as possible hoping she would catch on.

"Agreeing on troop movements," Argo whispered back. It was almost impossible to tell they were even talking with how quiet they were speaking and how little they were actually using their mouths.

Agil didn't have quite the same _Hearing_ skill level as Argo, but his was definitely up there. _Something the kid made sure we_ all _put points in. Making sure we are never caught by surprise._ "What's the plan?"

"Tanks are gonna play healers while dps take on boss. This is one of those all out offensive bosses. I'm pretty sure that's why the field boss and it are similar, to prepare you," Argo finished with a thoughtful look donning her face.

"Makes sense," Agil shot back. _This was one ugly motherfucker back during the beta, I really hope it didn't get an upgrade._ His thoughts wandered and brought an image of the boss to his mind. A four meter tall humanoid, scorpion hybrid came to mind. But instead of the human half coming out of the head area, it was resting atop an armored thorac with six legs all armored as well; however these had nasty blades at the bottom for attacking players. It's dangers didn't lie in just the legs either, it it's right hand was a bladed whip while it's left was a scorpion pincer that was usually dripping in paralyzing poison.

"Makes you wonder how Kirito soloed this guy right," Argo whispered having guessed where his mind went.

 _That's right!_ It suddenly hit Agiel that Kirito had soloed this guy in the beta, and was actually the first one to clear this floor. _That kid, he sure is something else. He is smart, tactical in battle, and practical out of it. When we get out of this game, something amazing will come of him_. Agil smiled when he caught sight of Kirito, Asuna seemed to be bugging him about something or other. _We will get out._

* * *

 **Real World**

 **Kirigaya Residents**

Suguha had woken up early to check to see if her brother had gone on any solo raids last night. She couldn't stay up and watch him all the time, mainly because unlike him she couldn't nap in the middle of the day, she had school.

So most mornings she would wake up thirty minutes early and read the forums and posts from the people who didn't have lives. Usually it took reading two or three to get a decent idea as to what happened, people tend to be bi-est in everything. So dragging herself out of bed, the black haired girl powered on her computer and began getting ready for school as it came up.

Sitting down Suguha smiled, _of course this thing is on and ready before me. Kazuto built it after all._ She pulled up the internet and hit the main forum she used, _SAO: 24/7_. It was usually the most reputable site as their publishers usually chose to remain objective.

 _What?!_ Suguha stared at the screen in shock at what had happened over the night. She double checked, with her two other forums and both confirmed it. Floor 9 and 10 had both been cleared last night.

Apparently the _Knights of Blood_ and the _Beaters_ ran into each other last night after dark when her brothers guild was attacked last night. After her brother gave them the item from the field boss they had found by accident, that the _KoB_ were looking for, decided to partner up and clear the floor boss for nine.

But after opening the door to the next floor, the two guilds were flooded by large snake like monsters wielding scimitars. Apparently the entire floor was one giant maze with a spiraling stair case in the center leading to a shut door on the roof. The group had found one safe zone where they took a breather for only ten minutes before being attacked by the field boss just outside. It was a much larger version of the mobs that had been fighting, and was wielding a mace instead of scimitars. It was a massive mace with wide dangerous blades jutting out the sides, perfect for either the typical bashing or slashing.

Lisbeth managed to get the last attack bonus, the beast's mace which was called _Mad Monarch's Scepter_ , and began putting it to good use. Lisbeth took point and began carving a path of destruction through the maze as the group fought tooth and nail to find the floor boss and get the hell out of there.

Finally Suguha stood and stormed out of her room searching for her mother, "MOM!" Throwing open the door to her mother's room Suguha didn't see her. Running down the stairs she found a note on the coffee table saying she had been pulled away on a meeting. With all the SAO stuff in the news her mother's company was one of the best magazines reporting on the developing story, and the answer to safe VRing in the future.

Without thinking she called her mom quickly on her cell hoping she would pick up. _Pick up, Pick up_ Suguha thought listening to the phone ring, and suddenly she heard it being answered.

"Hello?"

"MOM!" Suguha screamed into the phone, "have you checked the forums yet? Do you know what happened?"

"I, I didn't check before work," Midori admitted, "but it kinda came up in the meeting. Suguha, my boss gave me the rest of the day to catch up on it. Let me finish here and I'll be home. I'll also call you out of school today, I am sure they will understand."

Suguha nodded at her mother's words, whether she could see her or not, "al, alright. I'm gonna try to calm down."

Midori told her daughter that she loved her before hanging up. Suguha stood alone in her living room clutching her phone tightly, so tightly you could hear the plastic in the handset straining slightly. _Kazuto, why does it seem like you can't catch a break in there. Just please, please stay safe._

* * *

 **Real Word**

 **NXTGEN Marketing Inc**

"I apologize once again Yuuki-sama," Midori said as she re-entered the room and gave one of the two men sitting down a polite bow.

"It is quite fine Kirigaya-san," spoke up a brown haired man wearing a blue suit with a green tie. He seemed to be in his early fifties, with soft brown eyes, "trust me when I say my family is the same when it comes to getting any news from the game." The man sitting next to him was balding and hadn't spoken to much since the meeting started, which didn't surprise Midori in the slightest, as he was her current boss Genma Saotoma.

"Of course," Midori said politely while taking her seat and continuing to read the paperwork in front of her. "Still though," Midori spoke up softly, "why me. This is a really good deal, and you are willing to buy out my contract here, so please don't take this the wrong way...but why me?"

"Would you mind stepping out Saotome-san so I can speak with Kirigaya-san, alone," Yuuki asked turning to face the other gentleman sitting beside him. Saotome was the CEO of the computer magazine company NXTGEN.

"Of course Yuuki-san," Saotome said standing and preparing to leave the room, but stopped at the door. He slightly turned to face Midori and cleared his throat drawing her attention to him, "Kirigaya-san, please know that whatever you decide, you will always have a place here at NXTGEN Marketing."

"Thank you so much Genma," Midori spoke kindly to her current boss with a pilot head bow as the man left the room.

Before Midori could speak up Yuuki began speaking, "as you are aware my name is Yuuki Shouzou and I am the CEO of RECT Progress Inc _._ What you don't know is that one of my children is stuck in SAO, and while I have a wonderful marketing and public relations director in my son; he is a much better programmer. I wished to move him to the lead for the SAO recovery team for when the game is cleared which means I need another marketing and PR director."

Midori nodded able to connect the dots in her head, "you want someone that isn't going to look at the bottom line then. You want someone whose whole goal is to keep the SAO servers up by any means necessary right?"

"Correct. I need someone who is familiar with technology and can help push our Amusphere and new VRMMO called _ALfheim Online_ ," Shouzou said plainly as though he was talking about the weather.

 _Really that's the tone you're gonna take with me? Nonchalantly asking me to push a technology, that trapped both our kids, just for a higher profit margin on your sales?_ Midori was going to flat out refuse after his statement, but she caught something. It was so small, but she could see the guilt in Shouzou's eyes. _He just hides it well I guess, let's just make sure,_ "Is this about your bottom line in the new game that isn't selling very well? Or are you serious about your daughter being trapped?"

Shouzou didn't say anything, just adjusted his sitting position and pulled out his wallet. Quickly flipping through a few photos in the retainer, he handed her the wallet once he found the one he was looking for.

Midori took the item from him and looked at the picture before gasping. She was staring down at what looked to be a ten year old version of Asuna as she played in a field of flowers with an older woman who was undoubtedly her mother.

"As you can see," Shouzou began taking the wallet back from the stunned woman, "I am very serious. As for my tone just now well," Shouzou trailed off. He was aware that he had been slipping into more and more into his CEO tone than anything as the days went by. "It is hard to wake up in the morning and not feel anything but shame and regret. I, I hide it as best I can."

"Shame and regret," Midori parroted bit confused.

Shouzou remained quiet for a moment before speaking again, "I, I purchased the _NerveGear_ for my son Kouichirou as a way for us to hopefully get some idea into building our own VR rig and game. But he was called away on business during the release day,"

"Asuna placed it on didn't she," Midori finished when it looked as though Shouzou wouldn't be able to answer. The man across from her nodded before pulling out what looked like a well worn handkerchief and tried to dry his eyes. Midori took the pen that was in her hand and signed the contract at the bottom before sliding it across the table to Shouzou, "I will take the job Yuuki-sam. And it will be my esteemed pleasure to help in anyway I can."

Shouzou smiled bittersweetly at the woman across from him, slipping the handkerchief back into his pocket. "Thank you," he said standing and bowing along with her. They both shook hands and made way for the door, "please take today and the rest of the week off. Start back Monday of next week."

"I'll start Sunday," Midori said as they made their way to Saotome's office to finish the out processing paperwork, "that way I'll have a bit of breathing room come Monday morning."

"I appreciate you taking this job, and taking it seriously," Shouzou said softly as the two reached Saotome's office.

* * *

 **Real World**

 **Kirigaya Residents**

"Suguha," Midori called out as she entered her home.

"Mom!"

Suddenly Midori was smacked into by a rushing black haired girl who was crying, "oh Suguha," Midori cooed as she wrapped her daughter in a hug. After a minute she pulled away and sat Suguha down on the couch, "so first I am going to make rice balls while we talk about some good news, then we will watch last nights stream."

"Good news," Suguha asked surprised that her mother was smiling.

"Well of course, something good happened at that meeting," Midori began as she headed into the kitchen, "and the other good news is your brother survived his stupid excursion last night."

"What happened at the meeting," Suguha asked happy to have something to keep her mind off her brother, she grabbed a seat at their kitchen bar to keep the conversation going.

"I got a new job," Midori said pulling some already made rice out of the fridge and began making the rice balls. "I have the rest of the week off, well till at least Sunday. Want to stay one step ahead of my competition. The hours are a lot better and I should be home a whole bunch more."

"What's the new job, and why so sudden? Did something happen with your boss? Saotoma-san has always treated you with kindness."

"No nothing happened with my current job," Midori said putting the finishing touches on the snack before the two began digging in. "We had a meeting with the CEO of RECT, the people who bought out Argus, about their new game. It had started a bit late due to the CEO, Yuuki-sama running behind. Apparently his daughter is trapped in SAO and he had been watching last night after his son had woke both him and his wife up with the news."

"I take it then she is one of the three girls in Kazuto's group," Suguha asked after swallowing her bit.

"Asuna," Midori responded before popping another one into her mouth. "Apparently the meeting itself was a bit false, remember when we sent in a whole bunch of requests to have our account privileges elevated to avoid the privacy shut downs," she asked around her snack.

"Yeah," Suguha said nodding, remembering vividly the week after the stream went down for a few hours the first time. Her mother had been emailing and calling just about anybody in the government and RECT to be able to check on Kazuto any time they wished. It took about a month but finally their accounts were given full access even when the stream was cut, their first official 'private' viewing was actually when Kirito's guild had celebrated Christmas.

"Well apparently he was the one to give final sign off on our accounts," Midori continued, "he did a bit of background searching and found out I had all the qualifications to fit as their marketing and public relations director. His son, Kouichirou, is the current one. But with his skill in programming he is being moved to the director of the SAO recovery team for when the players beat the game."

Suguha nodded her thoughts already going to where her mother was eventually leading, _and you are the perfect candidate given the fact that Kazuto is stuck in SAO. You will do whatever you can to keep that company in good view with the public and making money._ "Makes sense I guess, you have the best motivation to make sure they make enough money to keep the SAO servers running and the company looking good in the public image."

"Exactly," Midori spoke before eating the last rice ball. "So bathroom break then living room?"

Suguha nodded before hopping down from the stool and making her way upstairs while her mother grabbed their downstairs one.

It didn't take long for the two women to meet back down stairs, both grabbed an Amusphere from either side of the couch and placed them on. With a dual shout of, "link start," the two delved into the viewing system for SAO.

 **Author's Note**

 **So I was gonna write the boss fight plus the other floor battle...but well...next chapter. I am trying to keep all the chapters around the came word count, and size, so there isn't to much of a massive difference.**

 **I promise 2 things too everybody. 1) the next chapter is going to be action packed and truly a fight worth reading...hopefully. 2) You have no idea what is going to happen at the end and I do and it is going to be _AMAZING_!**

 **Finally a few things I wanted to let everyone know:**

 **1) You guys wanted Asuna's family, well stop asking they are here and here to stay now. Yes bit out of character and culture all around for Shouzou to ask Midori to work for his company. But it works with what I am doing. Also I have decided to completely remove Sogou Nobuyuki from my story. Asuna is not going to have any problems from that dilweed. Mainly because I find his character a bit too stupid really.**

 **2) While I do intend to finish Anicrad to floor 100, I am sure you guys have noticed some time skips. There will be a massive one after next chapter due to what is going to happen. Please understand that just like the Anime, Light Novels, and Progressive Manga...I am not going to write needless grinding chapters for no reason. If there is no action it will be character development and growth...hopefully.**

 **3) I will not answer any cliff hangers or the link in PMs or via the story**

 **4) Yes I made Heathcliff a beta-tester...NO HE IS NOT KAYABA AKIHIKO in this story. I REPEAT HE IS _NOT KAYABA AKIHIKO_. But he is an important character and I believe need to be introduced now, along with Kurnadeel and Godfree.**

 **5) Yes I had Argo lie about her skills. Not for any reason other than it would make Kirito angry...I completely forgot to write that in chapter 2...so you guys get an off screen reference to fill in that blank...my bad. Please don't mention it in the review?**

 **6) If i left any plot holes please let me know...but kindly maybe? Flames don't bother me to much...but they do make me writing anything a bit harder as I have less overall motivation.**

 **7) Finally if any of you follow have any artistic talent please I have two requests...**

 **7a) Can you draw a picture of Asuna and Kirito wearing their armor from last chapter but holding their blades from the end? That is what they will look like through out the whole story.** **Whether you want to use paper or photoshop I don't really care.**

 **7b) Can you draw a picture of everyone...contact me about it so I can explain all the weapons and gear the others are going to be wearing by the end...that is the only spoiler I will give out and only to the person who is going to make it. Whether you want to use paper or photoshop I don't really care.**

 **7c) I will need to see your work prior to doing this to make sure no spoilers are leaked...meaning the person commissioned will be the only one in the know. This seems silly because it isn't a major production...don't really care it's mine and this is the way I want to do it.**

Till next time everyone! And thanks for reading! You make it all worth while!


End file.
